Tekad yang Hilang
by dek.farel.526
Summary: 35 tahun terjebak di dimensi lain membuat Uzumaki Naruto kehilangan harapan dan tekad untuk kembali kedunia shinobi, berhenti menjadi seorang Shinobi dan hidup normal seperti manusia pada umumnya./Warning: summary asal asalan/ super power Naru/ gray Naru/ langsung simak aja...
1. Chapter 1

"Tekad yang Hilang"  
.

.

(Semua karakter dalam fic ini bukan punya saya, saya cuma minjem dari yang punya, itu pun kalau boleh :v )

Summary :

35 tahun terjebak di dimensi lain membuat Uzumaki Naruto kehilangan harapan dan tekad untuk kembali kedunia shinobi, berhenti menjadi seorang Shinobi dan hidup normal seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Genre : friendship, Adventure ,Supranatural, Fantasy,and (little bit humor and roman picisan maybeeeh :v)

Rate: M

Pair: Naruto X ... / jones

Happy Reading . . .

Chapter 1

"Tekad yang Hilang"

.

.

Trank

Trank

Trank

"Sasuke sadarlah... Kembalilah ke konoha." ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik kearah pemuda berambut raven hitam didepannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali... Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau mati, Naruto." ucap orang yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi.

"Sasuke..." ucap Naruto Lirih.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya dan perlahan percikan listrik berwarna hitam menyelimuti tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Kita akhiri ini, Naruto." teriak Sasuke lalu berlari menerjang kearah Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto membuat Rasengan ditangan kanannya.

"Sadarlah Sasuke...,

Cring

Blarrrrd

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang panjang sedang tertidur di sebuah kasur kecil. Kelopak mata itu terbuka secara kasar dan memperlihatkan iris biru saphire yang terlihat redup.

Hosh

Hosh

Hosh

Peluh membasahi wajah dan badannya. Dengan perlahan dia menurunkan kakinya kelantai yang masih beralaskan karpet kasar. Dia perlahan menuju kearah dapur dan menuangkan air putih kedalam sebuah gelas dan meminumnya.

"Hah..., mimpi yang sama..." gumam pria tadi lalu berjalan menuju kearah ruangan tengah lalu melihat kearah jam dinding...,

"Masih jam 02:34.., terlalu malam untuk membeli barang dipasar...,

...haah, mungkin mencari udara segar diluar akan membuatku lebih fresh." gumam Naruto pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar selebar 2x3 meter itu dan mengambil jaket hitamnya. Memang cuaca diluar sedang agak dingin karena angin dimusim gugur.

Cklek

Naruto membuka pintu dan berjalan melewati jalan jalan yang masih sepi karena kebanyakan masih sedang berehat setelah seharian bekerja.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara derap langkah kaki Pria itu menjadi soundtrak yang cukup menghanyutkan dalam suasana. Sebelum sebuah suara teriakan melengking dari gang jauh di depan Pria paruh baya tersebut.

Meskipun dengan jelas mendengar teriakan yang berisi ketakutan tersebut tidak membuat pria tersebut berlari menuju asal suara dan menjadi jagoan. Dia masih berekspresi sama..., kosong. Dia berjalan pelan melewati setiap gang yang gelam dan sempit. Sampai pada gang yang terdapat suara tadi pria itu berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kearah gang tersebut.

Grrrrr..., Nyam..., Kretak...,

Sesosol iblis liar sedang memakan tubuh seorang perempuan dengam sangat lahap. Iblis yang berbentuk menyeramkan berkepala ular dan bertubuh lipan.

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang iblis liar tadi mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Khahaha..., aku sangat beruntung malam ini menemukan 2 manusia..., walaupun sepertinya tubuhmu akan terasa alot." ucapnya lalu menelan tubuh wanita tersebut secara keseluruhan.

Gluk

Walau mendapat ancaman tetapi ekspresi pria tadi bahkan tidak berubah masih sama..., kosong.

"Sekarang giliranmu..., hahaha"

.

.

Matahari telah membumbung tinggi di langit, cuaca cerah membuat orang orang berlalu lalang melakukan kesibukan mereka masing masing.

Pria paruh baya berambut pirang panjang membuka pintu kedainya, dia adalah seorang penjual ramen.

setelah membuka pintu kedainya pria tadi menghela nafas sejenak, Lalu masuk kedalam. Pria tadi mulai mengelap meja yang hanya berukuran 2 meteran itu secara perlahan.

Srek.

Kain yang menutup separuh pintu terbuka, dan masuk seorang pria 50 tahunan.

"ah, aku pesan Ramen 1 porsi. Pedas level max ya." ucap nya semangat.

"Uhm, wakatta. Silahkan duduk." Jawab pria pemilik kedai itu, lalu mulai meracik bumbu bumbu, dan merebus mienya kedalam panci berisi kuah.

Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit akhirnya Pria pemilik kedai itu membawa ramennya kemeja dan menyuguhkannya.

"Silahkan. Tapi Sebaiknya pelan pelan saja makannya, ingat Umurmu." ucap Pria pemilik kedai berambut pirang panjang yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"Hahaha, tenang saja. aku masih bisa makan pedas."

"Yah, kuharap begitu."

Slurp

"Uwah, , mantep banget. Berapa banyak sambal yang kau masukkan.?" tanyanya sambil melahap Ramen yang dia pesan tadi.

"Satu centong." jawabnya kalem, sambil mengelap tempat memasaknya.

"Apaa. . . . aku pesan Es teh manis ukuran besar." panik Pria tadi.

Dengan cekatan Naruto membuat teh sesuai pesanan dalam secangkir baskom dan menyuguhkannya.

"Uhm, Oh ya... Ngomong ngomong Siapa namamu.?" tanya pria yang membeli ramen tadi.

Sementara pria penjual ramen tadi hanya berekspresi biasa dan kalem.

"Naruto." jawabnya Singkat.

"Uwoh, , namamu sama dengan ini." pria tadi berujar sambil memperlihatkan Naruto (makanan) dari ramennya.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat selesaikan makanmu. kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali kau tahu." jawab Naruto kalem tapi menusuk.

"Gh, bisakah kau sedikit berekspresi lebih baik. Raut wajahmu membuatku jengkel setiap kali datang kemari. kalau bukan karena ramenmu yang enak aku tidak akan kesini kau tahu.?"

Slurp

Pria itu menyeruput Ramennya.

"ahh mantap deh, jadi semuanya 25 yen kan.? Aku bayar yang kemarin juga." ucap Pria tadi lalu menyerahkan uang ke Naruto dan mulai melangkah keluar.

"Sampai besok."

Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke belakang.

"Ingat umurmu, komachi. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Atau kau akan menyusahkan cucumu." ucap Naruto kalem seorangsaat sebelum orang bernama komachi tadi keluar.

"Tenang saja."

#15:45

Terlihat ada 4 orang yang sedang berjalan bersama melewati jalanan ramai. 2 orang laki laki dan 2 orang perempuan mereka adalah murid kuoh akademy.

Salah satu laki laki dari mereka yang berambut Coklat berbicara. "Ah, sayang sekali yah, Buchou tidak bisa ikut. padahal aku ingin sekali mengenalkan makanan para dewa. Uh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku- ucap lelaki berambut coklat dengan wajah penuh nafsu.

Buag

"Dasar menjijikkan...,

Ucap sang pelaku pemukulan, Seorang perempuan uhm bisa dibilang loli berambut putih berwajah imut tapi ekspresinya datar dengan nada Sarkastik.

"Ahaha...," sementara lelaki yang satunya lagi yang berambut kuning, hanya tertawa hambar melihat kelakuan 2 orang disampingnya.

Sementara perempuan yang satunya lagi yang memiliki surai biru hanya diam tak mau ikut campur dan tak perduli.

"koneko-chan..., kau sungguh tega." ucap Lelaki berambut Coklat tadi sambil nangis Anime.

"Hyus hyus..., jauh jauh dariku. Mesum." ucap perempuan loli yang dipanggil koneko tadi sambil mengambil jarak dari lelaki berambut Coklat tadi.

"Oh, itu dia kita sudah sampai." ucap Lelaki berambut Coklat tadi senang dan menunjuk sebuah kedai kecil yang bertuliskan, Ramen.

Srek

Kain yang menutup pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok anak SMA berambut Coklat.

"Apa kabar paman Naruto. Aku bawa teman temanku kemari loh." ucap lelaki tadi semangat.

"Ooh." dan hanya dibalas -Oh- dari pemilik kedai yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

'Uh, Datarnya, lebih datar dari koneko-chan.' batin lelaki berambut pirang pendek dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"ah, pesan Ramen 4 porsi paman, khusus untukku spesial jumbo...," teriak lelaki berambut coklat semangat.

"Silahkan Duduk." Ucap Naruto kalem sambil menyiapkan mangkuk.

"ah, kiba, Koneko-chan , Xenovia-chan ayo duduk." ucap lelaki bersurai Coklat.

Yang dipanggil koneko dan Xenovia tadi lalu duduk dengan tenang.

"ah, Issei-kun..., apa tidak merepotkan.?" tanya lelaki bersurai pirang pendek kepada lelaki bersurai coklat yang dipanggil Issei.

"tenang saja Kiba, ini adalah perayaan atas 10 misiku..., duduklah dan Nikmati saja. Uh Ramen, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menyantapmu." ucap Issei semangat.

Tidak lama Naruto datang dengan 2 mangkuk Ramen ditangan nya. dan meletakkannya didepan Koneko dan Xenovia.

"Eh, kenapa hanya dilihat, ayo dimakan. aku jamin tidak akan ada kata menyesal." ucap Issei pada Koneko dan Xenovia yang tampak Ragu ragu.

"Apa kau yakin makanan semacam ini rasanya enak, Issei.?" tanya Xenovia yang baru bersuara dan dibalas anggukan persetujuan oleh Koneko.

"Ah, muantap banget deh..., coba saja."

Tap

Tap

Pesanan Issei dan kiba telah datang.

"Uwoh, cantiknya. Selamat makan.!" teriak issei lalu menyerang Ramen super jumbonya dengan beringas.

Sementara ketiga teman lainnya yang melihat Issei begitu menikmati tampak tergerak dengan ragu ragu mulai menggulung mie dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

Mata mereka terbuka lebar.

"Ini..., Enak." Ucap mereka serempak.

Slurp

"ah, tambah lagi paman.!" teriak Issei sambil menyerahkan mangkuknya kepada Naruto.

Pluk

Naruto menerima mangkuk itu dengan mantap dan berujar kalem...,

"Kau tidak akan ngutang lagi kan, Issei.?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sedang banyak Uang tahu."

"Kalau begitu sekalian yang minggu lalu juga."

"Apaa..., Etto..., embb.. Issei clingak clinguk gugup.

"bisakah itu dicicil dulu..., paman.?"

Tap

Ramen Issei sudah datang lagi.

"Tak masalah, asal kau bayar." jawab Naruto santai.

"ah, paman. Apa kau melakukan semua ini sendirian." tanya Kiba.

"memangnya kenapa anak muda.?"

"tidak, hanya saja... pasti sangat merepotkan."

"Hmb, tidak terlalu... kebetulan dulu aku juga penggila Ramen sama seperti kawula muda itu." sambil menunjuk Issei yang sibuk makan.

"Ngomong ngomong dimana Istri paman.?" tanya Koneko yang cukup penasaran.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Naruto terdiam.

Sementara Issei yang melihat itu langsung menyenggol Koneko dan berbisik padanya.

"Paman itu, jones. Jadi jangan bicara Soal istri padanya, Nanti bisa bisa kau diculik dan di. . .

Buagh

"Aku akan memukulnya seperti itu..., Mesum."

"Ittai, koneko-chan tega banget. . ."

"Aku tidak terlalu terfikirkan masalah wanita jadi, ,

"Jangan bilang kalau paman ini seorang Hvm...

Belum selesai kiba berbicara Issei sudah lebih dulu membekap mulutnya dengan panik sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya seolah mengatakan.

'Jangan katakan itu Kiba.'

"ada apaan sih.." ucap Kiba yang agak kesal pada Issei.

Sementara dengan Naruto kini ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh Rambut panjangnya.

#mind scape Naruto.

'buahahahaha... kau dikatain Hvmv oleh bocah pirang itu... hahaha.' tawa makhluk seperti rubah dengan 9 ekor yang melambai.

Twich

"Bocah bangsat. akan kucincang dia." geram Naruto.

'Bwahahaha... lihatlah, ekspresimu sungguh membuatku tertawa.'

"Urrusai- kurama no baka." teriak Naruto pada kurama tadi.

'Hah, iblis mulai berkeliaran.' ucap Kurama.

"asal mereka tidak mengganggu aku tidak masalah, kalau mereka mengusik manusia, aku akan membasmi mereka sampai ke akarnya." ucap Naruto dingin.

Lalu memutus telepatinya.

"ah, paman kau tidak apa apa.?."

Naruto menoleh.

"Eh, tidak apa." jawab Naruto pelan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat tertekan paman.?" tanya Xenovia tiba tiba.

"apa begitu.?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Hah, aku mau kok jadi Istri paman." ucap Xenovia. dan semua yang ada disana terlonjak kaget. apalagi Issei.

"Xe..Xenovia-san, bagaimana denganku.?" tanya Issei.

"Menjadi Istri 2 orang pasti menyenangkan hahaha."

"semuanya 85 yen." sela Naruto.

"Ah, ya ini uangnya paman." ucap Issei lalu menyerahakan uangnya pada Naruto.

"Kami pamit dulu paman.." Ucap Issei.

"Sementara Xenovia sebelum benar benar keluar mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto.

'Shit, minta di tusuk ni bocah.' batin Naruto.

"Hah ada ada saja."

...

...

.

Tbc

yo... apa kabar gaes... gui kembali dengan fic baru.. dimana Naruto disini berumur kira kira 35 + 18 berapa yah 53 tahun... mueheheh udah aki aki emang... tapi gpp masih tetep perkasa tp masih perkasa author lah...

kalo kalian bingung ama alurnya gak papa ntar juga nggak... buat yang bingung sama nasib iblis liarnya... itu udah di tabok ama si Naru.

terus kalo kalian udah baca fic fic ku pasti kalian bisa nebak gimana nasib si naru kedepannya... muehehe...

oh ya terus ane mintak tolong yah... buat yang tahu dewi dari religi shinto yang kinclong dan gak terlalu kuat kuat amat ... soalnya kalo terlalu kuat kasihan si narunya gk tega ane nambahin penderitaannya... :v kalo ada ane mintak sedikit infonya tentang ciri disik dan kemampuannya... oke gaes sekian dari gui ketemu dilain waktu

~~~~DAN SELAMAT HATI RAYA IDUL ADHA BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN~~~~

wasallamu'alaikum gaessss... 


	2. Chapter 2

".Tekad yang Hilang."

chapter 2

#Malam hari

Cklek

Naruto menutup pintu kedainya dan menguncinya. Setelah itu dengan tenang Naruto berjalan melewati jalan yang masih cukup ramai karena belum terlalu larut. Naruto berhenti saat berada dipersimpangan jalan dan menyebrang kearah tempat yang sepi karena masih jarang ada rumah dan kebanyakan masih berupa tanaman pohon yang lumayan besar.

Setelah masuk lebih dalam Naruto sampai di depan sebuah rumah kayu minimalis ah bukan lebih tepat dibilang kecil. Naruto perlahan meraih gagang pintu dan membuka kuncinya.

Cklek

"Tadaima." gumam Naruto pelan.

Krik krik krik

Brak

Naruto menutup pintu dengan agak kasar. Perlahan Naruto melangkah kearah kamarnya dan melepaskan jaket hitam yang dia pakai dan menggantungnya.

Tap

Tap

Lalu Naruto membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan otot dada dan perut yang masih setia menempel, itu adalah bukti kerja keras dan perjuangannya waktu muda dulu. Dengan langkah pelan Naruto masuk kekamar mandi dan membuka celannya dan mulai membasuh tubuhnya dengan segayung air yang terasa begitu dingin.

"Uh, Dinginnya...,

'Kalau punya istri enak bisa di peluk peluk...,'

"Ah, apa yang kupikirkan..., sial gara gara air dingin otakku jadi terganggu." ucap Naruto pelan."

Pluk

Naruto meraba tempat sabun dan tidak menemukan apapun disana.

"Ah, kampret sabunnya habis lagi. Heran, cepet banget sih habisnya." gerutu Naruto.

"Mungkin aku terlalu sering melakukan rutinitasku.." tambahnya lagi.

#skip time

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto kini tengan duduk bersila diatas ranjangnya.

#Naruto mind scape.

"Yo, kurama-chan." sapa Naruto pada seekor rubah berekor 9 yang tengah menyatukan tangannya sambil berkonsentrasi penuh.

'Urrusai, aku sedang berkonsentrasi tahu.' sengit Kurama.

"Tak apa, kurama. Istirahatlah."

'Cih, sok kuat. Kalau aku tidak terus menyuplai senjutsu ketubuhmu kau pasti sudah lama mati gaki.'

"Haah, aku sungguh ingin mati saja. Tidak ada gunanya juga aku hidup. Bahkan si cebol jadi jadian itupun juga tidak bisa mengembalikanku ke dunia shinobi. Ditambah karena kejadian waktu itu benar benar hampir membuat nyawaku melayang" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

'Paling tidak kau sudah berusaha untuk kembali, walaupun memang tidak bisa, itu tidak masalah.' ucap kurama sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto.

"Kurama..., kau adalah bola buluku yang paling berharga...," ucap Naruto sambil meneteskan air matanya.

'hoy hoy, sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng seperti ini... Seharusnya kau gembira punya partner sepertiku.'

"Yah, aku sangat senang dan beruntung sekali bisa memilikimu... Kurama."

'Khuh.' dengus Kurama.

"Kurama... Kulihat akhir akhir ini aktifitas makhluk suprantural mulai meningkat... Aku khawatir kalau mereka menggangu manusia."

'Yah.. Aku juga berfikir begitu.'

Deg

'Naruto, apa kau merasakanya.?'

"Ada apa kurama.?"

'Aku merasakan aura malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan juga iblis. Tepat di tengah kota.'

"Yang benar.?"

'ghh, sepertinya kepekaanmu mulai tumpul...,' cibir kurama.

Naruto mulai mempertajam perasanya.

"Yah, kurasa memang benar. Sepertinya sedang Terjadi kekacauan... Walaupun terasa samar... Mungkin mereka memasang kekkai." ucap Naruto kalem.

'Kau tak mau ikut.'

"Huhh.. Maless deh..., lebih dari pada itu, apa kau mau membunuhku...?"

'Ghh, bocah kampret... Sepertinya ada pertarungan seru disana... Aku sudah lama tidak bertarung tahu.'

"Peduli amat... Kurama-chan...kita bisa bertarung disini...bagaimana?"

'grrr... Keluar sana...' bentak Kurama sambil menghempaskan ekornya kearah Naruto sampai membuat Naruto terlempar.

#mind scape out.

"Ugh..

Brukk

Naruto terjengkang kebelakang... Dan dengan cepat langsung bangun dan menghardik kurama.

"Dasar kurama kampret... Seenaknya saja memutus kontak." ucap Naruto sengit.

"Haaaaah... Sebaiknya aku tidur... Besok harus kepasar." ucap Naruto lalu mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya.

Sementara di kuoh academy sedang terjadi kekacauan yang sangat parah dikarenakan penyerangan iblis golongan lama atau old satan yang ingin mengambil kembali kekuasaannya.

Skip aja sama kaya di cerita asli.

Sampai ke-3 kubu memutuskan untuk beraliansi.

..

1 bulan setelah penyerangan golongan old satan.

#pagi Hari kota kuoh.

Pagi ini terlihat agak mendung terbukti dengan tertutupnya matahari yang seharusnya sudah berada diperaduannya.

Tokoh utama kita kini tengah kerepotan membawa barang belanjaan sebanyak 2 karung yang di gotong diatas pundaknya.

Banyak orang yang lewat berbisik melihatnya.

"Wah...walaupun sudah berumur tapi tetap perkasa ya..."

"Lihatlah otot ditubuhnya.. Sangat eksotis."

Gumam ibu ibu yang sedang pulang belanja.

"Lihatlah gaya rambutnya anti mainstream. Kyaah" kali ini seorang siswi cewe ikutan nimbrung juga. Dan diberi tatapan aneh oleh 2 orang ibu ibu tadi. Sementara siswi tadi yang mendapat tatapan itu hanya gelagapan dan meminta maaf.

"Ah, su..sumimasen.." ucapnya lalu melesat pergi.

Ke 2 ibu ibu tadi malah tambah heran.

"Siapa sih dia... Padahal dia gak masuk dalam dialog kita."

"Iya yah..Udah abaikan aja."

Sementar Naruto kini hanya berusaha tetap tegar mendapatkan tatapan kagum dari ibu ibu rumah tangga yang melihatnya.

'Cih.. Terkukut kau Model rambutnya madara-teme.. gara gara kau aku jadi kelihatan keren...' batin Naruto berteriak.

"Haah...Seharusnya aku memang merubah model rambutku..." gumam Naruto pelan.

Skip

Naruto telah sampai di kedainya san membuka pintunya pelan lalu masuk dan meletakkan karung berisi bumbu dan sayuran untuk ramen.

Naruto lalu mulai mengolahnya dengan gesit.

3 jam berlalu akhirnya Naruto telah membuka kedainya kembali.

Naruto duduk santai di kursi sambil menghitung pemasukan bulan lalu.

"Aduhh kok rugi ya... Heran, banyak banget yang ngutang bulan lalu." ucap Naruto kalem.

'Makanya jangan goblok goblok banget kalo jualan... Hahaha' hardik Kurama dari dalam pikirannya.

Twich

Muncul pertigaan di pelipis Naruto walaupun terhalang oleh rambutnya yang panjang.

Srekk

"Yo...paman Naruto lama tidak bertemu... Apa kau merindukanku..." teriak pemuda berambut coklat yang tiba tiba masuk.

"Ohh.. Issei..tentu saja...aku sangat merindukanmu datang kemari dan membayar BON mu yang nunggak bulan lalu." ucap Naruto kalem.

"Eeehhh... Benar aku lupa paman.. Hehe." ucap issei cengengesan.

Sementara Naruto tampak meneliti tubuh issei sebentar lalu kembali menutup matanya santai.

"Kau tampak lebih berotot dari sebelumnya issei... Apa yang kau lakukan sebulan ini.?" tanya Naruto kalem.

"Ah.. Apa betul." ucap Issei lalu meraba tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku memang berlatih keras sebulan ini..paman."

"Ohh, sepertinya kau jadi lebih kuat."

"Tentu saja... Aku sudah bisa masuk balance break..."

Ucapanya lalu terhenti ketika sadar kalau dia salah bicara.

"Yahh..yah.. Aku sudah tahu maksudmu.." ucap Naruto kalem.

'Sial...aku Keceplosan'

"Apaa... Jadi Paman tahu tentang balance breaker.?" teriak issei terkejut.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku tidak tahu huh."

"Umb.. Anoo.. Apa paman juga punya Sacred gear.?" tanya issei ragu ragu.

Haaah

Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"Sepertinya otakmu semakin terganggu sejak tak ada kabar 1 bulan ini.. Dasar anak muda. Kau berfikir bisa jadi super hero yang bisa berubah jadi manusia berlapis baja yang omong kosongnya kebangetan itu... Sungguh anak muda yang malang." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Sementara issei hanya sweat drop mendengarnya.

"Dan apa apaan itu Sacred gear, apa itu sejenis ultramen.?" tanya Naruto.

Haaaah

Issei menghela nafas lega...

'Kufikir paman tahu tentang sacred gear.. Ternyata dia berfikir kalo aku sedang berbual menjadi super hero yang kemarin kemarin lagi booming... Kamen rider.'

"Eheeehee... Maaf ya paman... Pesan seperti biasa ya.!" ucap Issei sambil cengengesan lalu duduk.

"Tidak bisa." tolak Naruto tegas.

"Eh... Kenapa.?" tanya issei heran.

"Lunasi dulu setengah BON mu."

"Apaaaaaaa..."

Skip time

Issei berjalan dengan lemas sepanjang jalan...

"Kampret.. Uangku langsung habis semua." ucapnya lemas. Sampai sesuatu perasaan kuat melintas.

Issei langsung menegakkan badanya dan melihat lelaki berambut abu abu gelap berjalan dengan tenang kearahnya.

"Ghhh, Vali. Apa kau ingin mengajakku bertarung.?"

"Ohh, jadi ada sekiryuute ya.. Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin sekali bertarung denganmu. Tapi, kurasa tidak mungkin kalau sekarang, aku sedang ada urusan jadi sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu baik baik agar tidak seperti dipertemuan terakhir kita." ucap Orang yang dipanggil Vali tadi, lalu berjalan melewati Issei begitu saja.

Lalu diikuti perempuan berambut hitam panjang dangan dada super uh dan juga telinga mirip kucing... Dan laki laki berambut kuning dengan kacamata dan juga pedang ditangannya lalu pemuda bersurai hitam pendek dengan tongkat ditangannya.

"Apa kita tidak menyapa dulu nyan.?" ucap perempuan bertelingan kucing yang menempel pada issei.

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Vali enteng.

"Dasar kucing jadi jadian." ucap Lelaki berambut hitam pendek yang membawa tongkat.

"Dasar monyet nyasar... Kembali kehutan sana." balas perempuan tadi kesal karena dipanggil kucing jadi jadian.

"Apa kau bilang..." ucap lelaki berambut hitam pendek tadi sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya pada perempuan bertelingan kucing.

"Hoy... Kuroka , Bikou.. Kalian ikut tidak.? Vali-sama sudah didepan jauh loh." ucap Lelaki berambut kuning kepada kuroka dan bikou.

"Urusai." ucap mereka bersama.

Skip time.

Naruto tengah mengelap mejanya dengan santai lalu setelah selesai Naruto duduk di kursinya dengan santai sambil menutup matanya.

Sreek

Penutupnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut abu abu gelap disusul ke 3 orang lainnya yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hey.. Pak tua." panggil Pemuda berambut abu abu gelap tadi.

"Kalian mau pesan apa.?" tanya Naruto yang dengan agak ogah ogahan mulai berdiri.

"Kami kesini bukan untuk makan.." ucapnya lagi.

"Ahh.. Kalau kau ingin meminjam uang. maaf saja aku tidak punya uang..kemarin saja masih rugi." ucap Naruto cepat.

"Apa kita tidak salah tempat Kuroka.?" tanya Vali.

"Tidak, katanya memang disini." jawabnya serius sambil memperhatikan Naruto intens.

"Apa kau Uzumaki Naruto.?" tanya Vali.

"Benar, ada masalah apa sebenarnya.. Aku lelah tahu, kalau kalian tidak pesan sebaiknya kalian keluar aku ingin istirahat." ucap Naruto kalem.

"Aku agak ragu kalu dia yang di maksud Ophis." ucap Vali.

"Dia hanya tua bangka tak berguna." tambahnya.

Twich

'Bocah ini.' batin Naruto geram.

"Sepertinya memang dia Orang yang dimaksud." ucap Kuroka.

"Apa kau yakin.?"

"Kita bawa saja." jawab kuroka lalu mulai maju kedepan.

"Katakan dengam jujur pak tua-san dari mana kau mempunyai senjutsu ditubuhmu.?" tanya kuroka serius.

"hmb.?" gumam Naruto sambil mengangkat alisnya pura pura bingung.

"jangan pura pura bodoh pak tua." ucap Kuroka.

"Kurasa aku tidak tua tua amat, kenapa kalian terus memanggilku pak tua.?" protes Naruto.

"Lihat kerutanmu itu pak tua.!" ucap bikou dari belakang.

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau mungkin bisa mengelabui mereka tapi kau tidak bisa mengelabuiku. Didalam tubuhmu energi senjutsu mengalir walaupun terasa samar. aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa menutupinya sebaik ini. Yang aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa memiliki senjutsu.?" ucap Kuroka serius.

"Senjutsu.?" gumam Vali.

Haaah

"Aku tidak mengira kau mampu menyadarinya, padahal aku sudah sebisa mungkin menutupinya dengan kekuatan rikudou. Nekomata memang sangat peka pada Senjutsu."

"Aku tidak perduli kau punya senjutsu atau apapun. Yang paling penting kau harus ikut denganku untuk menemui Ophis." Ucap Vali.

Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"bisa dibilang ini salah satu kemampuanku. dan katakan pada Ophis kalau aku sedang sibuk kalau ada perlu suruh dia datang kesini sendiri" ucap Naruto kalem.

"Mustahil, tidak ada manusia yang mampu menggunakan Senjutsu. jangan membual." ucap kuroka tajam.

"Terserah padamu saja percaya atau tidak."

Swush

Sebuah pukulan melesat kearah wajah Naruto Namun dengan refleks yang baik Naruto dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

"jangan mengacuhkanku tua bangka." geram Vali.

"Cara bicaramu sungguh tak sopan. seharusnya kau menghormati yang lebih tua." Ucap Naruto masih kalem.

"Cih, banyak Bacod." geram Vali lalu menendang tubuh samping Naruto. Dengan mudah Naruto menangkisnya. Namun tidak sampai disitu vali lalu mulai memukuli Naruto dengan beringas tapi setiap pukulanya bisa dihindari dengan mudah. melihat ada celah Naruto mendorong tubuh Vali kebelakang hingga membuatnya terjengkang kebelakang.

Dengan cepat Vali bangun dan dengan wajah Marah Vali langsung mengeluarkan Sacret gear nya berupa Sayap biru mekanik dipunggungnya.

"Cukup Sudah, ku habisi kau." Teriak Vali.

Kedai kecil itu bergetar karena lonjakan Energi Vali.

"Baiklah baiklah Cukup hentikan, aku mengaku kalah." Ucap Naruto panik melihat perabotannya mulai berjatuhan dilantai.

'Kampret, kalau begini terus kedai yang kusewa dengan semua uangku bisa hancur.' panik Naruto dalam hati.

Perlahan muncul lingkaran sihir Norse ditelapak tangan Vali, (dia belajar waktu lawan Loki) lalu menembakkan sihir tersebut kearah Naruto. dengan jarak yang sangat dekat memang terkesan mustahil untuk menghindar, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto.

Naruto agak ragu untuk menghindar. setelah berfikir singkat akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghindar dan merelakan tempat penyimpanan barangnya hancur dari pada terkena encok jika menerima serangan vali.

Blard

Gah. . .

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Haaa, kedai yang kusewa dengan segenap uangku." teriak Naruto yang melihat kedainya kini hampir seperti rumah Hantu jepang bahkan lebih seram dengan mie yang berceceran.

Vali tidak menggubrisnya dan bersiap menembakkan Sihir Norse lagi.

Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya.

"Cukup..., aku mengerti maksudmu. tapi tidak disini." ucap Naruto dingin, ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena terhalang pony, tapi terlihat jelas kalau Naruto sedang kesal.

Dan tanpa berbicara apapun Vali mentranfer semua yang ada di dalam kedai kedalam lingkaran sihir teleportasinya.

#Hutan.

Perlahan lingkaran Sihir muncul dan memunculkan 5 Orang.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan pak tua." Ucap Vali.

"Balance Break."

Perlahan tubuh vali tertutup Armor Putih dan melayang diudara.

Naruto memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Kheh, baiklah. akan kuajarkan padamu tata krama pada orang yang lebih tua."

.

.

To be continued.

yo gaes, kebali lagi saya dimalam jum'at yan verkah ini, , , :v

oke saya cuma mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah dukung ane dengan fav fol dan reviuw. . .

dan juga thanks buat bang "THE SPIRIT OF LIGHTnHING" atas infonya.

ane out dulu bye gaess :v

wasalamu'alaikum 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tekad yang Hilang"

.

.

Swush

Angin berhembus kencang dan semakin kencang, suasana semakin berat karena aura milik Vali terus mengintimidasi Naruto. Sementara Naruto masih dengan wajah tenangnya hanya berujar datar.

"Kau..gadis Nekomata. Sebaiknya kau buat sebuah kekkai."

Sementara Kuroka hanya diam tak membalas..

"Kau akan mengetahui semuanya nanti." tambah Naruto santai sambil menyilangkan tanganya didada.

Dan setelah itu tanpa komando apapun Kuroka langsung membuat sebuah kekkai tipis berwarna hitam.

"Hey hey.. Kekkai seperti ini saja tidak akan cukup." ucap Naruto pada kuroka.

"Cih..Banyak bacod kau tua bangka.. Aku akan menghabisimu dalam sekejap."

Swuush

Tap

Duar

Vali dengan kecepatan super gila menuju kearah Naruto dan melayangkan pukulan super keras.

Debu mengepul dari efek serangan Vali, perlahan debu mulai menipis dan terlihatlah pukulan super dari Balance breaker Vanishing dragon milik Vali ditahan dengan Satu tangan oleh Naruto, sementara satu tangan lainnya masih didepan dadanya.

Ekapresi kaget terlihat dari anggota Vali yang lain.

"Ka..kampret, Orang tua itu menahannya dengan satu tangan." Ucap Bikou terbata.

"Satu hal yang dapat aku simpulkan... Dia bukan orang sembarangan." ucap pria berambut kuning yang membawa pedang yang terbungkus kain dengan ekspresi serius.

Sementara Kuroka masih diam mengamati.

Disisi Naruto.

"Ohh.. Kau cepat juga..walaupun kau..

Srek

"Sialan..

Brak

Vali melayangkan tendangan kesamping tubuh Naruto dan dapat ditahan oleh Naruto menggunakan satu tangan yang lain.

Naruto tersenyum.. Tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Swuush

Blarrd

Ledakan energi dari tubuh Naruto membuat sebuah gelombang kejut yang membuat tubuh Vali terpental jauh.. Namun dia bisa dengan mudah kembali seibang dengan melayang keudara.

Ghh

Dan yap, sekarang para anggota Vali jatuh terlutut merasakan lonjakan energi yang luar biasa gila dari seorang manusia. Namun itu hanya sesaat sebelum energinya kembali Normal dan sekarang terlihat iris Naruto bukan lagi biru saphire tapi pupil mata katak khas myoboku, dan khas mata kambing di dunia nyata ini.

Dan sekarang Kuroka yang harus terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Mu..mustahil... In..ni pasti tidak benar..." ucap kuroka terbata.

"Ada apa kuroka.?" Tanya Arthur.

"Orang tua itu.. Dia benar benar Monster.. Tidak, sulit mengatkanya Arthur. Tapi yang jelas energi senjutsunya bukan main main. Bahkan aku yang seorang Nekomata tidak mampu mengukur batasan energi senjutsunya." ucap Kuroka masih dirundung keterkejutan.

"Apa maksudmu Kuroka.?" tanya Bikou.

"Di..dia..energinya tidak dapat diukur... Bisa dikatakan...

Kuroka menutup matanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut dihatinya, bahkan Seorang Nekotama sekalipun tidak akan mampu memakai energi senjutsu dengan skala besar karena akan membuatnya menjadi lepas kendali.

...dia adalah bagian dari energi alam itu sendiri." dengam susah payah Kuroka mengatakan itu.

"Apaa.." kaget Bikou.

"Bahkan kakekku Sun Wukong yang dikatakan memiliki senjutsu terbesar..."

"Dia bahkan tidak ada apa apanya, Bikou." ucap Kuroka.

"Entah bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya.. Yang jelas dia hanya manusia biasa."

Disisi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, yahh senyum mengejek yang sering dilayangkan oleh Madara.

"Hmb, kenapa.?" tanya Naruto dengan Nada mengejek.

Sementara diatas Vali merasa telinganya terasa terbakar mendengar ucapan yang dilayangkan Naruto tadi.

"Sialan, kau.."

Sring

Aura perak terkumpul di kedua tangan Vali dan semakin besar.

Syuus

Salah satu Energi tadi dilemparkan kearah Naruto.

Bum

Dengan lompatan kecil Naruto dapat menghindari serangan Vali. Namun sepertinya itu adalah hal yang diinginkan Vali. Naruto melompat untuk menghindari serangan pertamanya. dan sekarang Vali telah berada didepan Naruto dengan energi perak di tangannya dan siap dilayangkan kearah Naruto. Walaupun sudah tahu dia mati langkah tapi Naruto masih sangat tenang. Sementara Vali telah tersenyum lebar.

"Enyahlah..

Swush

Blaaard

Vali melemparkan energi perak ditangannya kearah Naruto yang hanya berjarak 2 meter didepannya. Mustahil untuk menghindar.

Swuush

Vali terbang menjauh dari ledakan, asap mengepul dari ledakan tadi.

Sring

Vali kembali membuat Energi perak di kedua tangannya Namun kini ukurannya lebih Besar...

"Kuhabisi kau.."

Teriak Vali lalu melempar gumpalan energi perak tadi kearah kepulan debu dan asap dari serangan sebelumnya.

Blaaard

Blaard

Ledakan yang lebih besar terjadi. Tanah disekitar mulai hancur tak berbentuk.

"Apa berhasil.?" gumam Vali.

[KURASA TIDAK...DIA MASIH HIDUP..] ucap Albion dari sayap Vali.

Vali menggeram kesal..

"Seranganmu sangat menyakitkan tahu..." ucap sebuah suara dari dalam kepulan debu.

Swuush

Gelombang angin perlahan menyapu habis kepulan debu yang menutupi Naruto... Dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang kini pakaiannya sudah robek sana sini.

Naruto perlahan melirik kearah celemek yang masih dikenakannya yang telah robek parah.

"Apaa, celemek mahalku." ucap Naruto mengabaikan Vali yang benar benar sudah sangat kesal.

Swussh

Vali melesat dalam kilatan putih kearah Naruto lalu menendang dagu nya hingga terseret keatas, tidak sampai disana Vali lalu menendang perut Naruto hingga membuat Naruto meringis. Lalu vali membabat habis tubuh Naruto dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang bertubi tubi di udara. Sampai akhirnya vali meraih leher Naruto dan mencekiknya.

[Divide!]

Suara mekanik menggema.

Vali menyiapkan pukulan penuh akan energi dan tanpa ampun langsung dilayangkan kearah wajah Naruto hingga membuatnya meluncur bebas ke bawah.

Bum

Debu memenuhi tempat jatuhnya Naruto.

...

...  
...

Perlahan debu mulai menipis dan terlihatlah Naruto yang tengah berlutut dengan Poni menutupi wajahnya.

"Ittai, , ,

Mereka yang ada disana tersentak. Begitu juga dengan Vali.

"... Itu tadi sangat menyakitkan tahu" ucap Naruto dengan santai.

"Apa apaan dia itu." ucap Arthur dari kejauhan.

[HATI HATI VALI ! AKU MERASAKAN KEKUATANYA MENINGKAT TAJAM.]

"gh... itulah yang kuinginkan sejak awal, Albion." ucap Vali dengan Senyum Maniak bertarung juga.

"Firasatku buruk tentang hal ini..." ucap Bikou.

"mereka berdua sama sama penggila bertarung kurasa." tambah kuroka.

"Lihatlah betapa senangnya mereka berdua."

"Kurasa tempat ini akan benar benar hancur, kalau sampai Vali-sama kelepasan."

"Yah, itulah masalahnya. aku tidak akan mampu mempertahankan kekkai ini lebih lama lagi. mereka berdua terlalu kuat."

#Disisi Naruto dan Vali.

Terlihat Naruto telah berdiri dengan tegap, pakaiannya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Seranganmu lumayan menyakitkan juga rupanya. Baiklah, sekarang giliranku." Ucap Naruto lalu dalam sekejap tubuhnya telah lenyap dan sudah berada dibelakang vali dan memberikan tendangan super keras.

Krak

Swush

Tubuh Vali meluncur kebawah, Namun dia berhasil menahan tubuhnya dan kembali terbang mengudara.

Tap

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus ditanah.

Sementara Vali melirik kearah belakang tubuhnya.

[VALI.]

'apa apaan dia itu, Armorku diremukkan dengan sekali tendang.' batin Vali terkejut.

"Hmb, ada apa.? apa kau sudah kalah.?" ucap Naruto mengejek.

"Sialan! Haaah."

Perlahan tubuh Vali memancarkan Cahaya putih dan dalam sekejap armor yang tadi rusak kembali utuh dan dalam kecepatan yang super vali menerjang Naruto yang berada dibawah.

Swush

Blard

Vali memukul wajah Naruto tapi dapat ditahan dengan mudah, sementara Naruto juga melancarkan pukulan kewajah Vali. Namun juga berhasil ditahan oleh Vali. Lalu dengan cepat mereka saling bertukar pukulan dan tendangan hingga menimbulkan gelombang kejut.

"Hahaha, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi ini." teriak Naruto disela sela bertukar pukulan.

Selama itu, belum ada satupun pukulan yang masuk, semuanya berhasil ditahan baik Naruto maupun Vali.

Lalu Vali dan Naruto menendang lurus kedepan hingga tendangan mereka beradu. mereka lalu melompat kebelakang.

Sreek

Tap

Dalam sekejap Vali kembali menerjang kearah Naruto dan menendang lurus kearah dada Naruto. Sementara Naruto menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan serangan vali. Naruto lalu menghentakkan tangannya hingga Vali terseret kebelakang, Naruto lalu memanfaatkan moment ini untuk menendang tubuh Vali.

Tap

Krak

Tendangan keras Naruto ditahan dengan lengan kiri Vali. Akibatnya Armor tangan kiri Vali remuk dan Vali harus terseret kekanan karena kuatnya tendangan Naruto.

Melihat Vali yang oleng dengan cepat Naruto memukul perut vali yang masih terlindung Armor dengan pukulan penuh senjutsu.

Kretak

Ohok

Vali muntah darah. Dan terseret cukup jauh.

Pyar

Armor dibagian perut Vali hancur dan kristal didadanya juga pecah. Dan dengan itu, semua armor vali perlahan menghilang.

Dengan susah payah vali mencoba berdiri.

"Aku tid..dak menerima semua ini." geram Vali.

"Oh, ayolah. Apa hanya begini saja omong kosong yang kau ucapkan tadi." ucap Naruto memprovokasi.

Mendengar itu secara drastis energi vali meluap luap.

[VALI...JANGAN KATAKAN KALAU KAU AKAN MENGGUNAKAN "ITU"]

"aku tidak perduli lagi." jawab vali yang tengah dirundung kemarahan.

"Heyaaah."

Perlahan cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Vali dan tubuhnya kembali terbungkus Armor. Kali ini aura milik vali lebih kuat dan kental.

Sring

Dalam sekejap vali telah berada didepan Naruto dan menabraknya hingga terseret jauh.

"ghh." Naruto berusaha meraih pijakan kakinya ke tanah namun tidak sampai.

Buag

Vali memukul wajah Naruto hingga terpental.

"ghak."

Sring

Bang

Dengan cepat vali sudah ada diatas Naruto dan menendang perut Naruto hingga membuatnya meluncur kebawah dengan kencang.

Bum

Naruto terjatuh dengan sangat keras.

swush

Blam

Vali meluncur kearah dimana Naruto terjatuh dan menginjaknya.

"Hahaha mati kau tua bangka.."

[Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide]

Perlahan serpihan serpihan energi dibuang vali melalui sayapnya karena kelebihan muatan.

Vali tersentak.

"mustahil. Tidak ada habisnya." ucapnya.

[INI SUDAH BATASMU VALI.. TUBUHMU TIDAK AKAN SANGGUP LAGI.]

"aku tahu Albion."

Terlihat Naruto masih sadar dan sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Ittai, punggungku." Ucap Naruto sambil meringis menahan sakit di pinggangnya.

Vali menggeram marah, lalu memukul wajah Naruto, namun sayang sebelum mengenai wajahnya, Naruto lebih dulu menangkapnya dan meremas tangan bearmor Vali. Naruto menarik tangan vali kesamping.

"Kawazu tataki" ucap Naruto lalu mengarahkan tamparan itu kedada vali.

Ohok

Pyar

swush

Vali kembali terlempar jauh dengan armor yang hancur.

Naruto perlahan berdiri dan menepuk nepuk punggungnya.

"Ittee, punggungku kumat." ucap Naruto lalu menepuk pinggangnya agak keras.

Kretak

"Gah, uhh rada mendingan lah." ucap Naruto.

...

..

"A...apa... Dia tidak terluka sama sekali.. Setelah terkena serangan bertubi tubi dari Vali-sama.. Justru vali-sama yang terlihat terdesak." ucap arthur.

"Itu karena senjutsu.. Kekuatan dan ketahanan tubuh akan meningkat pesat." ucap Kuroka.

"Apa kita perlu membantu." ucap bikou.

"Jangan, tetap diam lebih baik.. Kurasa orang tua itu tidak akan membunuh Vali-sama." jawab kuroka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

#vali dan Naruto.

Vali meringis kesakitan namun dia masih berusaha untuk bangun.

"Ohok."

Vali kembali muntah darah. Dan kembali terjatuh.

"Wah wah... Sepertinya mulut songongmu tadi sudah tidak terlihat ya... Aku tahu orang sepertimu pasti gampang mati..makanya aku sempat malas meladenimu...tapi menyangkut kadaiku aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

Vali masih terlihat geram, terlihat dari tangannya yang terkepal erat.

"Haaah, untuk saat ini kau kumaafkan." tambah Naruto lalu mulai berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Kukira aku akan mendapat pertarungan yang seru, tapi lagi lagi hanya sebuah permainan anak anak." gumam Naruto pelan.

Deg

Sementara Naruto terhenti merasakan tekanan Aura yang melonjak sangat kuat dari belakangnya.

"Wah wah mulai serius ya." ucap Naruto lalu berbalik dan terlihat vali yang tengah diselimuti aura putih yang meledak ledak.

Vali lalu mulai mengucapkan mantra sakral, suaranya kini bercampur antara laki laki perempuan anak anak dewasa semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

[Aku yang akan terbangun]  
[Naga Surgawi yang telah mengambil prinsip supremasi dari Tuhan]  
[Aku iri dengan "tak terbatas" dan Aku mengejar "mimpi"]  
[Aku akan menjadi Naga Putih Supremasi]  
[Dan...

Sesaat sebelum vali menyelesaikan mantranya kekkai yang menahan pertarungan mereka hancur berkeping keping.

Swush

Blard

Tercipta gumpalan debu yang menutupi sosok yang datang.

Mengetahui siapa yang datng Vali lalu menghentikan niatannya untuk melakukan Juggernaut Drive.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Arthur kuroka dan Bikou menyusul Vali untuk menghentikanya mengamuk.

"Jangan mengamuk disini.. Kalau mereka tahu kita bisa repot." ucap Bikou pada vali.

"Kenapa kau datang Ophis.?" tanya Vali.

"Kau lama sekali Vali." ucap Seorang gadis loli berwajah imut super imut namun ekspresinya kosong.

"Tua bangka itu menolak." jawab Vali.

Sementara Ophis lalu menatap kearah Naruto.

"Lama tidak bertemu Ophis." ucap Naruto kalem sambil bersidekap dada.

"Naruto..kau.." ucap Ophis terkejut.

To be continued...

author note:

yo... gimana kabar kalian silent rider... :v betapa kejamnya kalian mueheheh... lebih kejam dari emak emak... :v

gini gui cuma mau nanya... gimana pendapat kalian tentang chap ini.? dah gitu aja..

buat yang reviuw lanjut ini dah lanjoooot... :v


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Tekad yang Hilang"**_

hutan yang sempat menjadi arena pertempuran salah satu pemilik heavenly dragon dengan Orang tua penjual ramen bernama Naruto, terlihat cukup buruk dengan banyaknya lubang akibat serangan mereka... yah kurang tepat sih karena yang mendominasi serangan adalah Vali. Naruto hanya bertarung efektif namun mematikan, strategi yang bagus untuk Orang tua agar tidak terlalu menguras stamina. Dan kini datang lagi seorang gadis loli imut yang bernama Ophis yang tengah dirundung rasa terkejut.

"Naruto, kau..." ucap Ophis terkejut.

"Hmb, ada apa.?" tanya Naruto kalem.

"Kau menyapaku lebih dulu...," ucap Ophis agak tak percaya.

"Hah..." bingung Naruto.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menyapaku lebih dulu setelah puluhan tahun kita bertemu kan." ucap Ophis yang tampak senang.

"Hanya karena aku menyapamu.?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja." jawab Ophis yang masih terlihat senang.

"Yah terserah kau lah Ophis." jawab Naruto tak perduli.

Terlihat vali tengah dirawat oleh kuroka, lalu Arthur dan Bikou yang menonton obrolan Ophis dan Naruto yang tampak membosankan. tapi beda lagi sekarang. Mereka harus mati matian menahan keterkejutan mereka karena melihat Ophis tengah tersenyum malu malu,

"Shit, pelet apa yang di gunakan tua bangka itu hingga Ophis sampai seperti itu..." gumam Bikou lemas karena baru kali ini dia melihat kejadian super langka didepannya.

"ahahaha, ini sungguh sangat mengejutkan." ucap Arthur.

"Ne, Naruto. . bisakah kau menyapaku sekali lagi...!" ucap Ophis malu malu, terlihat wajah imutnya kini bertambah imut dan super imut.

Crot

Darah menetes dari hidung Bikou...,

"apa yang terjadi, Bikou.? kau mimisan." tanya arthtur.

Dengan cepat Bikou menutup lubang hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah.

"Ti...tidak lupakan." jawab bikou.

'sial, kawainya... Wajahnya imut banget... Woahh.' batin Bikou.

"Yang benar saja, Ophis yang tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada apapun selain great red... Kini dia..." ucap Vali kaget.

"Orang tua itu punya banyak sekali misteri." jawab kuroka yang mendengar perkataan vali.

"mungkin kau benar." jawab vali pelan.

 **-Disisi Naruto dan Ophis-**

"Hah, yang benar saja. jangan bertingkah layaknya Abg, Ophis." jawab Naruto kalem.

"ayolah... Naruto.!"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, katakan saja."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah."

Twich

Pertigaan muncul didahi Naruto.

 **-Mind scape Naruto-**

 _ **'Jika diteruskan maka tidak akan ada habisnya Naruto, sebaiknya kau sumpal mulut jeleknya dengan bijuudama.'**_ ucap kurama kesal dari alam bawah sadar Naruto.

"Sabar kurama, sabar... aku masih sadar diri, aku gak mau sekarat lagi." jawab Naruto sambil menenangkan kurama.

' _ **Gh,'**_ Kurama hanya mendengus kesal.

 **-Mind scape out-**

"Tidak usah berbelit belit, katakan apa maumu Ophis.?" tanya Naruto kalem.

"Yah, seperti biasa... Bisakah aku memiliki anak darimu." tanya Ophis.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa.?"

"Aku tidak tertarik denganmu." jawab Naruto enteng.

"Bukankah, dulu kau bilang kau suka dengan cewek yang imut. Apa aku kurang imut? Katakan apa yang kurang aku akan perbaiki." ucap Ophis.

"Hoek," Naruto muntah dengan ucapan Ophis.

"Cukup Ophis, jangan lagi. Aku masih ingat dulu kau seorang kakek kakek. Memikirkan kalau kita melakukannya membuatku ingin muntah."

"Hoek."

Mendengar itu dari belakang Ophis Bikou terduduk lemas.

"Bu...buset aki-aki." gumam bikou lemas.

"Aku bisa berubah menjadi apapun, Naruto. aku bahkan bisa berubah menjadi cewek seksi dengan dada besar." ucap Ophis meyakinkan Naruto.

"Hah, aku bilang tidak ya tidak." Ucap Naruto agak kesal.

"Pokoknya harus mau."

"jangan memaksa Ophis, atau...

"atau apa.?" tanya Ophis penasaran dengan wajah dibuat buat imut.

"...kau tidak akan bisa bertemu denganku lagi." jawab Naruto kalem.

"Jangan... Baiklah, aku tidak akan memintanya lagi." jawab Ophis panik.

 _ **"Dasar, Cebol jadi jadian."**_ ucap Naruto dengan Suara berat.

Ophis yang mendengar suara yang sangat familiar segera membalas dengan sengit.

"Dasar hewan berbulu jelek." balas Ophis.

 _ **"apa katamu."**_ jawab Naruto yang bertukar kesadaran dengan kurama.

"Hewan berbulu kuning."

 _ **"aku tidak kuning, Cebol. Tapi Oranye"**_ ucap Kurama tidak terima.

"Sama saja."

 _ **"grr, ngajak ribut.?"**_

"Ayo.." jawab Ophis bersemangat.

 **-Mind scape-**

"Kurama-chan jangan ya.., kasihani aku.., apa kau mau membunuhku.? Jangan berantem lagi ya... ya."

 _ **'Berisik, Bocah. Akan ku tendang dan kucakar muka jeleknya.'**_ teriak kurama.

"Kurama-chan. . . jangan.., Nanti aku kasih daging panggang, oke. jangan marah lagi." panik Naruto.

 _ **'Berisik.'**_

 **-Mind scape Out-**

Sementara para anggota vali yang mendengar itu agak merinding dibuatnya.

"Kita kabur aja yah, aku masih sayang nyawa." ucap Bikou panik.

"Jangan bercanda, kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi dua kali." jawab Vali lalu berdiri dan berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto dan Ophis.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan tua bangka itu, Ophis." tanya Vali yang telah berada disamping Ophis.

Ophis tidak bergeming dan masih terfokus pada Naruto, seolah tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari pada Orang tua pirang itu.

"Jawab, Ophis." tanya Vali lagi.

"Dia.. Bukan siapa siapa." jawab Ophis tanpa menoleh.

"Siapa dia, dan bagaimana kau bisa begitu tertarik dengannya." tanya Vali lagi.

Sementara Naruto masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia menenangkan kurama yang ingin mengamuk.

"Karena... dia menarik." jawab Ophis singkat.

"apa karena dia memiliki senjutsu.?" tanya vali.

Ophis menoleh kearah Vali.

"Itu Salah satunya." jawab Ophis dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Salah satunya.? Maksudmu dia masih memiliki kekuatan lain.?"

Ophis diam sejenak.

"Dia lebih dari yang kau bayangkan."

"Sialan."

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Break]**

Tubuh Vali telah tertutup Armor.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan." tanya Ophis kalem.

"membunuh tua bangka itu, karena telah menjatuhkan harga diriku." jawab Vali.

"Kau tidak akan mampu." ucap Ophis.

"Kau meremehkanku.?"

"Dia, lebih gila dari yang kau bayangkan." jawab Ophis.

"apa maksudmu."

"Dia penah menantangku bertarung, waktu dia masih muda dulu."

Vali terbelalak.

"Menantangmu bertarung.?" tanya Vali terkejut.

"Benar, dan dia hampir saja mengalahkanku." jawab Ophis tenang.

"Kau yang kalah waktu itu Ophis." sergah Naruto yang telah selesai menenangkan kurama.

"Kheh, kau bahkan terkapar tak berdaya waktu itu."

"Itu karena aku kehabisa tenaga tahu. Tapi kau curang. Energimu tak terbatas kampret." tunjuk Naruto kearah Ophis dengan tidak terima.

"Karena itulah aku lebih kuat darimu" jawab Ophis tenang.

"Yah, memang sih. tapi... Kau sudah terkena teknik 1000 kesakitan ku waktu itu hahaha." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

Ophis menyipitkan matanya. Sepertinya dia agak kesal.

"Itu adalah serangan paling laknat yang pernah kuterima." ucap Ophis.

"Bwahahaha, apalagi waktu itu aku berada dalam mode kurama. pasti itu sangat menyakitkan."

"Urussai." ucap Ophis dingin.

Dan dengan seketika, semua yang ada disana bergidik ngeri dan langsung menjauh dari Ophis.

"Wo...woy... Aku kan cuma bercanda Ophis." panik Naruto yang melihat Ophis mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat.

Perlahan tangan mungil Ophis diselimuti aura hitam pekat. Dengan langkah berat Ophis menuju kearah Naruto berada.

Naruto mudur perlahan,

Dan ketika jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat dan Ophis juga telah bersiap menghantamkan pukulan supernya, Naruto berkata dengan panik.

"―A-Ahh—! Tunggu! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku! Lupakan apa yang aku katakan!"

E

Naruto mencoba untuk menjelaskan sementara dengan panik melambai-lambaikan tangan kanan kepada Ophis, yang baru saja akan melemparkan tinju supernya kepada Naruto.

"Tidak, sampai aku mematahkan beberapa tulangmu." jawab Ophi dingin.

Mendengar itu, bagaikan didatangi Oleh Shinigami yang kapanpun siap mencabut roh Naruto. Naruto clingak-clinguk mencari akal untuk lepas dari situasi ini tapi hasilnya -Nihil.

Naruto semakin panik, tatkakala tinjunya telah dilayangkan kearah tepat diperutnya.

Buagh

"."

Dan hutan itu -pun, dipenuhi teriakan pilu dari Naruto.

 **Skip time**

 **-Naruto pov's-**

Aku sekarang berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahku melewati tengan hutan belantara. Setelah aku bertemu dengan bocah bangsat yang seenak jidatnya menghancurkan kedaiku lalu aku dipindah kedalam hutan dan kami bertarung, sungguh pertarungan yang sangat- membosankan.

Dan setelah itu datanglah Ophis dengan permintaan permintaan anehnya yang berakhir -aku menjadi korban pelampiasannya dan ditelantarkan disini. Orang tua rentan ini disuruh pulang sendiri dengan jalan kaki pula. Sungguh tak punya hati, Ophis. 'Ops, apa Ophis memang punya hati.?' aku berfikir seperti orang bodoh.

"bodo amat ah." ucapku pelan, lalu aku memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku celanaku. berperilaku layaknya anak muda walaupun dengan pakaian yang jauh dari kata baik baik saja. bagaimana tidak, sekarang ini pakaianku telah copang camping tak ayalnya seorang gelandangan.

Aku terus berjalan santai melewati rimbunya pepohohan lebat hutan.

 **-Naruto pov's end-**

 **-Mind scape Naruto-**

 _ **'Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto.'**_ ucap Kurama dalam pikiran Naruto.

"apa maksudmu kurama.?" tanya Naruto.

 _ **'Tidak biasanya kau terlalu menahan diri seperti tadi.'**_

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, kurama." jawab Naruto kalem sambil memejamkan matanya.

 _ **'Kau tidak apa apa kan.? Kau tampak semakin menghawatirkan.'**_ ucap kurama khawatir.

"Apa yang kau katakan kurama, aku baik baik saja." jawab Naruto dengan senyuman.

Sreek

 _ **'Ada yang mengikutimu sejak tadi...'**_

"Yah, aku tahu itu."

 _ **'Kalau sudah tahu kenapa kau membiarkanya begitu saja...'**_ teriak Kurama.

"Selama dia tidak mengganggu , tidak masalah bagiku." jawab Naruto kalem.

 _ **'Kau terlalu santai... Naruto.'**_

"Yah.. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku juga sudah tidak terlalu tertarik lagi dengan urusan dunia ini. Alasan aku masih bertahan... Adalah untuk menjaga manusia dari makhluk supranatural yang ingin mengacau... Kau tahu itukan, Kurama.?"

Ucap Naruto, Tapi hanya dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Kurama.

 **-Mind scape out-**

Srekk sraak

 **-Naruto pov's-**

Aku mendengar sesuatu yang keluar dari semak semak di sampingku. Dan instingku mengatakan tanda bahaya. Dengan cepat aku menggeser tubuhku kebelakang. Dan benar saja, ada sesosok makhluk yang ingin mencakarku dari samping. Aku menatapnya dengan kalem, bagaimana mengatakannya ya... Dia memakai jubah hitam, dan ditambah cahaya yang cukup minim membuatku agak kesulitan menggambarkan wujudnya. Malam ini memang bulan purnama tapi karena lebatnya hutan membuatku tidak bisa melihat dengan sempurna.

"Darah, aku ingin darah."

Aku tertegun, itu suara cewek... 'Sial bagaimana bisa ada seorang cewek ditengah dihutan begini.?' batinku bertanya tanya. Tapi kudengar dia tadi mengatakan "Darah" dia ingin Darah. Apa maksudnya itu. Apa dia "Anemia"... Ahhh daripada aku berpikiran tidak jelas lebih baik aku tanyakan saja.

"Siapa kau.?" tanyaku masih dengan nada kalemku.

Kulihat dia tidak menjawab dan justru semakin mendekat kearahku.. Dan secercah cahaya bulan yang berhasil melewati rimbunya pepohonan menyinari Sosok tersebut dan sekarang terlihatlah wajah putih bening dengan Rambut merah muda pink panjang yang keluar dari jubahnya. Tangannya melambai kearahku tidak lupa kuku kuku panjangnya yang membuatku agak merinding dibuatnya.

"Aku ingin darahmu!"

Aku tertegun sesaat,

'Shit, dia punya taring..' batinku berteriak.

 _ **'Dia itu Vampir goblok. Apakah sudah sepikun itu dirimu sekarang. Padahal kau juga pernah bertarung dengan salah satu Vampir dulu.'**_ ucap Kurama berteriak dalam pikiran Naruto.

 _"Ahahahah, aku cuma mendramatisir saja kok kurama.."_ ucap Naruto lewat pikiran sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

' _ **Ghhh.. Terserah kau saja.'**_ Jawab kurama tidak peduli.

" _Dasar kurama kampret."_ Aku berteriak kearah Kurama, dan sekarang aku kembali mengalihkan fokusku kearah cewek cakep yang aku tahu sebagai seorang Vampire ini yang ingin menghisap Darahku, kheh yang benar saja.

 **-Naruto pov's end-**

"Darahku.?" Tanya Naruto kalem.

"Darah yang begitu harum dan memabukkan. Baru kali ini aku menemukan darah semenggiurkan ini." Ucap vampire tadi sambil terus mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Jadi, kau ingin menghisap darahku.?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan Nada kalem khasnya.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak akan sakit." Jawabnya pelan sambil membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya dan kini terlihat jelas rupa Cewek Vampire tadi. Rambut pink panjang wajah putih pucat dan matanya yang sayu.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak ingin terkena Anemia...," jawab Naruto kalem.

"Kalau kau menyerahkan dirimu baik baik maka aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tapi jika kau melawan maka aku akan menggunakan kekerasan." Ancam Vampire tadi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya pelan,

"Untuk seorang cewek cakep, kau garang juga rupanya" ucap Naruto lalu bersidekap dada.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka diancam. Jadi bisakah kau merayuku saja. Apalagi dengan wajah cantikmu, aku pasti dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu. Jangankan darah bahkan hidupku pun akan kuberikan." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Sialan, beraninya kau menggodaku, orang tua." Geram vampire tadi lalu menyiapkan Cakarnya dan bersiap untuk mencakar Naruto yang hanya berjarak 1 meter didepannya.

Jrash

XxxxX

XxxX

XxX

Xx

X

To be Continued...

 **Author Note :**

 **Yo... Apa kabar gaes, , , hehe ane balik lagi dengan fic amburadul ini.. Hehe cuba tebak siapa si vampir cantik yang mau ngehisep darahnya si Naru hayo.? Sapa yang bisa jawab muehehe.**

 **Oke... Pertama buat words pendek, , , ini udah panjang banget gaes. . . ane nulis pake hp soalnya jadi segini aja dah banyak banget.**

 **Kedua, Dan untuk pair. . . muehehe Bukan Ophis lah. . . . pokoknya ada lah ntar, tapi itu kalo ane berbaik hati, kalo gak ya ngejones hahahah.**

 **Dan yang ketiga buat yang ngasih pendapatnya ane ucapin thankyu sekalee lho :v.**

 **Woke keempat gimana tentang chapter ini gaes.? Kalo ngegantung itu pasti karena gak kuat nulis banyak banyak njeer :v haha. terus lagi typo juga absolut. :v oke sekian dari gui.**

 **Balasan reviuw:**

 **FhiengkyePsycho**

Pendapatku,,, nanggung kalee... : _wow good bang. . . tolong maklumin aja yak. . . nyahahaha_

 **narumika**

kaya ya ophis pernah ketemu sama Naruto yhh Thor. diliat dari reaksi

ya ophis dan santai ya Naru pas ketemu ophis?

ganbate. : _hoho mereka bahan pernah bertarung..._

 **Ashuraindra64**

Ficnya mantap.

Tapi pleaslah thor wordnya jgn dkit amat kayak gini. : _thankyu mhang, mau gimana lagi. . . gak bisa lebih panjang lagee. . ._

 **Sedakama Amatrakai**

cuma satu yang bermasalah disini menurut saya: wordnya pendek..

jadinya kurang puas bacanya.-. : wanjeer. . . segini aja udah bikin pusing gaess hahaha

 **Inay-Kun**

menurut ane sih bagus, cuma fic author lain aja yg udah kelewat

bagus. ibarat batu kecubung ngumpul bareng ama emas berlian, batu

kecubung yg sebenarnya bagus jadi kelihatan gak berharga. author paham?

jangan tersinggung oke! ane aja SEANDAINYA nulis fic pasti gak ada yg bakal

rewiew, kalo ada juga mungkin itu flame doang.. oke jadi intinya bagus gak

bagus selama author sendiri senang kenapa enggak..: _Wow . . . gak bisa berkata apa apa ane gan. . . . pokoknya top lah reviuw mu muehehe_

 **Paijo Payah**

The power of emak2 udah datang, kelar deh tarungnya.

Lanjut tor. : _wkwk mantap :v_

 **suriken**

apa nantinya Naruto oji-san akan berpihak pada salah satu ketiga

fraksi.,!? Semoga aja tidak. : _wkwkwk, , , ini sih sebenarnya spoiler dan rahasia ...tapi ya udah lah. . . . Naruto gak bkal ke fraksi manapun gaes. . ._

 **darkreign999**

Adegan pertarungan nya seru tapi kayaknya masih agak terasa terlalu

kecepatan kayaknya. Typo gak ada. Tapi kayaknya saran buat Author

coba pake font italic atau Bold untuk membedakan antara dialog biasa dan

adegan pertarungan,juga Pembicaraan di , Review pertama saya di FFN & Ini

akun pertama The Way, Saya suka ide Author dengan cerita ini jadi Keep Up

The Good Work ! : _mantap gan, , , kalo adegan fightnya emang aku buat cepet gak tahan nulisnya gan hehe. . . . gmana yang sekarang . . . apa udah lebih maju.? Thankyk bang atas masukannya..._

 **guest**

tenang saja senpai ficmu bagus dan anti-mainstream. mungkin

bagian2 yg membuat reader tertarik utk fav, fol, dan review blom

nampak.

update kilat yah : _hoho ane cukug tersanjung gan. . . makasi yak... ini udah kilat kok hehe_

 **Yolo**

akhir nya kakek legend ngamuk lanjut cuk :v : _wkwkwk kampret lu gan. ._

 **namekaze fauzan**

Yo thor :v maaf baru review hehehe :v btw thor lu up kapan aj dan

lanjut thor :v: gak tau gan...tergantung mood. . . hehe

 **Nitasya Nur**

lanjuuttt,,, seru juga kenapa naruto tua? Kirain awet muda n tidak

akan mati huff _: kalo Narutonya muda, kasian si issei gak kebagian harem gan hehe. . ._

Rodvek97

was walau udah tua (bangke?) masih tetep kuat ternyata Naruto :v

lanjut dah: _wkwkwk good lah_

redblue1899

thor, kalo bisa pair nya Naruto x

Ophis, biar lucu, Orang Tua vs Lolicon : _wkwkwk_ , _iya si, tapi Narunyd gak mau gan hehehe_

Kurogane Hizashi

Well~ setidaknya wordsnya dikit:v

jadi AGAK ngegantung. Muehehe:v: wkwkwkwk mantap lah, digantungin emang mantap rasanya. . . hahaha tp udah banyak itu gans. . . . :v

Ryoko chapter 3 . Sep 16

Cep 2 is the terbaik hehehehe!

.

Tulisan rapihin lagi dan latar suasananya

kurangggg berasaa! : _ampuuun. . . .chap 3 emang agak nyeleneh. . . apalagi note ane gak jelas hahaha tapi kuharap ini dah lebih baik. . . . makasi pendapatnya gans. . ._

 **Namikaze Yohan396** chapter 2 .

Lanjuttt. Naruto disini lebih kuat

dengan para pemimpin fraksi apa ngga ? : _udah pasti lah gaesssss... Hehe_

Dan buat yang reviuw lanjut ini dah lanjoot. . . . :v

Woke akhir kata. . .

Wasalamu'alaiku gaees. . .


	5. Chapter 5

"Jadi, kau ingin menghisap darahku.?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan Nada kalem khasnya.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak akan sakit." Jawabnya pelan sambil membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya dan kini terlihat jelas rupa Cewek Vampire tadi. Rambut pink panjang wajah putih pucat dan matanya yang sayu.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak ingin terkena Anemia...," jawab Naruto kalem.

"Kalau kau menyerahkan dirimu baik baik maka aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tapi jika kau melawan maka aku akan menggunakan kekerasan." Ancam Vampire tadi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya pelan,

"Untuk seorang cewek cakep, kau garang juga rupanya" ucap Naruto lalu bersidekap dada.  
"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka diancam. Jadi bisakah kau merayuku saja. Apalagi dengan wajah cantikmu, aku pasti dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu. Jangankan darah bahkan hidupku pun akan kuberikan." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Sialan, beraninya kau menggodaku, orang tua." Geram vampire tadi lalu menyiapkan Cakarnya dan bersiap untuk mencakar Naruto yang hanya berjarak 1 meter didepannya.

'huaaa, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengucapkan kalimat laknat seperti tadi dengan sangat lancaaar, Dedemit kau Ero-sannin... Sifat bejatmu mulai menular kepadaku...' teriak Naruto dari dalam batin.

Jrash

-Naruto's pov-

Aku segera sadar dari ratapan batinku, dan Aku mundur satu langkah kebelakang untuk menghindari Cakaran maut dari Vampir didepanku, Sehingga cakaranya tadi hanya mengenai udara kosong. Dan dengan sedikit mengumpulkan Chakra ditelapak tanganku aku maju satu langkah kedepan dan mendorong Vampire didepanku tepat dibahunya.

Tap

Bug

Swuush

Vampire tadi terlempar kebelakang dan terseret diatas tanah.

Aku hanya bisa menatap kejadian itu dengan tidak percaya.

'Ahaha, yang benar saja. Aku hanya menimpuknya dengan sedikit Chakra, dan dia sudah terlempar seperti itu. Apa dia benar benar Vampire.' Batinku berteriak tidak percaya. Karena yang aku tahu dulu waktu aku bertarung dengan salah seorang Vampire, dia lumayan Kuat, dia bahkan sanggup menerima Rasengan superku. Aku jadi agak ragu apa dia benar Vampire. Karena dia belum mengatakan identitasnya.

"Ugh." Rintih Vampir tadi.

Dengan langkah pelan aku melangkah kearah Perempuan yang kuduga sebagai seorang Vampire yang ada didepanku.

Dan, setelah aku berada didepannya, aku bisa melihat kondisinya cukup menyedihkan.  
"Apa...kau seorang Vampire.?" Tanyaku dengan kalem.

"Ugh,"

Dia tidak menjawab dan berusaha untuk berdiri. "Kenapa kau diam.? Apa kau takut.?" Tanyaku dengan tenang.  
Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah takut dengan Manusia rendahan sepertimu." Desisnya tajam.

"Gila, tajam banget." Jawabku tenang sambil melipat tanganku didepan dada.

Melihat itu dia menggertakkan giginya geram.  
"beraninya kau memperlakukanku seperti ini." Desisnya lalu meraih kakiku dan mencoba berdiri dengan memakai tubuhku sebagai panjatan. Jujur saja, suasana hatiku sudah sangat buruk sejak kejadian Ramen tempo hari, dan aku tidak ingin mengamuk ditempat seperti ini.

"Apa Kau ingin mati.? Orang menyedihkan sepertimu tak pantas Hidup. Jika kau ingin Hidup.. katakan padaku alasan kuatmu untuk Hidup, jika kau tidak punya tujuan hidup, dan hanya memburu manusia untuk kau ambil darahnya, maka, aku akan membunuhmu." Ucapku tajam dan dingin sambil mengarahkan katana yang aku ambil dari fuin ditanganku, aku terinpirasi dari Sasuke-teme. Karena memang sangat efektif dalam menyimpan senjata.

Dia menengadahkan wajahnya seolah menantangku melakukannya.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah!" Ucapnya dengan wajah menantang.

Nih cewek nekat banget yah. jujur aja, kalau dia tidak Cakep, pasti udah aku bunuh sejak tadi. Karena mengganggu acara pulangku dan memotong waktu tidur santaiku.

"Souka... Kau memiliki tatapan mata yang bagus." melihatnya seketika membuat suasana hatiku sedikit membaik, entah kenapa Aku sangat mengenali tatapan mata itu, yah, sama seperti milik Sasuke dulu waktu ingin membalas dendam pada itachi. Dan dengan pelan aku menurunkan katana yang berada satu centi dari kulit leher pucatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hah.?" Kenapa sih nih cewek.

"Ayo, bunuh aku. kau tadi bilang ingin membunuhku bukan.?" jawabnya pelan.

"bersyukurlah, aku sedang malas hari ini."

"maa... kurasa kau tidaklah buruk... jadi kenapa kau berkeliaran disini... yang kutahu ini bukanlah tempat vampire berkeliaran." tanyaku sambil ikut duduk menyamakan posisiku dengan vampire didepanku.

"bukan urusanmu." jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, yang membuatku agak jengkel.

"kau bisa mempercayaiku, kau bisa cerita apa saja padaku. jadi, ceritakanlah! siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." tawarku memberikan keyakinan padanya agar dia mau menceritakan tentang dirinya.

"aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, lebih baik bunuh saja aku! bukankah kau tadi ingin membunuhku. -ayo lakukan!" ucapnya membuatku tertawa pelan.

"sepertinya kau punya masalah serius. baiklah, aku takkan memaksa kalau kau tak ingin bercerita. yah, bukankah kau ingin darahku.?"

"..." dia hanya diam tak membalas.

aku tersenyum tipis lalu menyodorkan lenganku kearahnya.

"ambilah darahku secukupnya."

"jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku." jawabnya sambil menepis tanganku. bener-bener, hal ini membuatku sangat- sangat jengkel. Aku mencoba untuk bangun Namun...

Bruk

-Naruto's pov end-

Sekarang Vampire tadi tengah menubruk tubuh Naruto dan dengan cepat menggigit lehernya. karena cukup terkejut Naruto akhirnya terjengkang dan telentang dengan Vampire tadi berada diatas tubuh Naruto dan menghisap darahnya.

Naruto masih terlihat Kaget, Namun dengan cepat dia segera sadar dan meraih telinga Vampire itu dan menariknya.

(Ngeeek)

"ouch." rintih Vampire tadi dan Dengan Seketika melepas gigitannya.

"sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu banyak, Bodoh. kau mau membunuhku." gerutu Naruto yang telah mengangkat tubuhnya dan memindahkan vampire tadi kesamping tubuhnya sambil masih menjewer kuping Vampire tadi.

"ittai, apa yang kau lakukan, konoyaro." teriaknya lalu menepis tangan Naruto dan dengan cepat meraih leher Naruto dan mencekiknya.

"uhuk."

'gila, kenapa jadi mantep gini genggamannya.' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"eh." Naruto terkejut melihat perubahan tubuh Vampire tadi. dan dengan tenang Naruto menggenggam tangan Vampire jadi yang digunakan Untuk mencekiknya.

"sial, aku cukup terkejut melihat perubahanmu. rambut pinkmu kini menjadi perak, dan dadamu juga semakin mantep aja." ucap Naruto tenang.

"kheh, kini tubuhku telah kembali bugar. berbanggalah karena seorang bangsawan Vampire sudi menghisap darahmu." ucapnya angkuh lalu melepaskan cekikannya pada leher Naruto.

"kheh, dasar." jawab Naruto tak peduli lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan vampire tadi.

melihat itu sontak membuat vampire tadi geram.

"hey, Orang tua bodoh. dimana rasa hormatmu pada bangsawan sepertiku." teriak vampire tadi tapi tidak dibalas Oleh Naruto.

"Berani beraninya kau mengacuhkanku." teriaknya lebih keras.

"setidaknya, aku tidak membiarkanmu mati mengenaskan." jawab Naruto singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Apa..."

dengan perlahan Naruto mulai menghilang dalam kegelapan malam tengah hutan.

Vampire tadi masih terdiam ditempat tadi sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

'darahnya, benar benar nikmat, sangat berbeda dari semua manusia pada umumnya. seiharusnya, manusia yang telah berumur akan memiliki rasa darah yang agak pahit. tapi, ini bahkan lebih dahsyat dari darah bayi. Aku harus mendapatkannya . .'

"eh, tidak tidak, kenapa aku malah berpikiran begitu." ucapnya sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"tapi, tidak ada salahnya...

.-Hutan bekas pertarungan Naruto dan Vali-.

terlihat 2 sosok misterius berada di Hutan bekas pertarungan Naruto dan Vali,

"Sepertinya memang benar, Uzumaki Naruto ada disini tadi." ucap salah satu pria Misterius berpenampilan sangar dan juga penuh akan wibawa dan arogansi.

"Anda benar, Sakra-sama. sisa sisa chakra dari Uzumaki Naruto masih terasa disini." ucap pria yang satunya.

"khuhu, saat pembalasan akan kekalahan waktu itu telah tiba. kita kembali Sun wukong. kita telah menemukannya." ucap nya lalu menghilang.

"wakarimasta."

mereka datang dan menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun.

.-Skip time-.

Mentari telah kembali keperaduannya dan siap memberikan semangat baru kepada para makhluk hidup dibumi.

dan kini tidak seperti biasanya Naruto telah berada dikedainya dan sedang memperbaiki kedainya yang rusak parah. raut wajahnya tidak ada kata ramah ataupun kalem, Namun wajah uring uringan yang membuat kerutannya jadi tambah banyak. tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan keren dan gantengnya.

tok

tok

tok

Naruto memaku pintu tempat penyimpanan yang tempo hari dirusak /ralat) (dihancurkan) oleh Vali.

"Akhirnya, selesai." ucap Naruto kalem. Raut wajahnya telah berubah kemode kalemnya.

"mungkin aku libur dulu hari ini. dan tiduran dirumah." ucapnya enteng lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan kedai yang telah kembali maknyus setelah dilembur sejak subuh oleh Naruto + bunshinya.

tap

tap

tap

Naruto melangkah pelan melewati kerumunan manusia yang juga sedang melakukan aktifitas keseharian mereka. dan seperti biasa para ibu rumah tangga yang habis dari pasar berbisik bisik tentang Naruto.

'ya ampun, itu ibu ibu dikasih jatah kagak sih tadi malem.' pikir Naruto sweatdrop.

dan setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya Naruto telah melewati tempat ramai dan hampir sampai di gubuk sederhananya.

tap

tap

tap

"ohayou, pak tua-san." sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinganya.

Naruto clingak clinguk mencari asal muasal suara.

"apa telingaku mulai bermasalah.?" tanyanyap pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking.

tap

suara orang menapakkan kaki terdengar dibelakangnya Naruto dan membuatnya menoleh keasal suara dan terlihatlah cewek putih mulus dengan surai dark silver mata merah ruby dan juga taring kecil yang membuatnya terlihat manis, dan juga pakaian yang tergolong mewah, aslinya sama dengan yang tadi malam. tapi karena gelap tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Ohayou." sapanya lagi.

dan dengan seketika Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ah, maaf aku tidak kenal." jawabnya kalem lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan cewek cakep yang ternyata adalah vampire yang ditolongnya tadi malam.

swush

dan dalam sekejap vampire tadi sudah berada dibelakang tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"mengacuhkan seorang gadis itu tindakan yang tidak sopan, tahu. apalagi seorang bangsawan sepertiku." bisiknya tepat ditelinga Naruto.

"maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu. jadi tolong lepaskan aku! terlebih dadamu menempel dipunggungku." jawab Naruto kalem.

"ufufu ternyata kau orang tua mesum ya." jawabnya lalu melangkah pelan kehadapan Naruto.

'kampret, bener bener minta ditikam nih cewek.' batin Naruto kesal.

"benar, dan super duper mesum. jadi tolong lekas pergi sebelum aku menjadi liar dan memperkosamu disini."

"ara, kenapa aku harus pergi, kalau kau mau kau boleh melakukannya." jawabnya sambil membuka kancing pakaian atasnya.

tap

Naruto menahan tangan vampire tadi agar tidak semakin jauh lagi.

"maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini. permisi." ucap Naruto kalem. lalu melangkah pelan melewati vampire tadi.

"ufufufu...menarik."

-skip-

Naruto telah sampai didepan Rumahnya dan dengan pelan Naruto membuka pintunya.

cklek

"Okaerinasai." Sambut sebuah suara feminim dan juga seorang cewek vampire yang tadi ditemuinya beberapa menit lalu.

Naruto melongo,

"Ma-maaf, sepertinya aku salah rumah." ucapnya lalu berbalik.

"tidak tidak dilihat dari manapun ini adalah rumahku." dia lalu berbalik lagi dan melangkah masuk.

"ini rumahku." gumam Naruto pelan.

"tentu saja, ini rumahmu." jawab vampire tadi.

"lalu, kenapa kau disini.?"

"itu terserah padaku. sebaliknya, kau harusnya berbangga diriku mau memasuki rumah kumuh begini." jawabnya angkuh.

'sue, gak tahu di untung.' teriak Naruto kesal dalam hati.

"Bilang aja kalau kau vampire gembel yang gak punya tempat tinggal." jawab Naruto pelan lalu mulai masuk kedalam.

"apa katamu, jangankan membeli rumah kumuh seperti ini. membeli hotel berbintang itu hal yang mudah bagiku." teriak vampire tadi tidak terima.

"kenapa tidak kau lakukan" jawab Naruto enteng setelah kembali dengan dua gelas air putih.

"sekarang aku tidak bisa." jawabnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"kheh, sudah kuduga kau memang vampire gembel yang suka berkhayal." ucap Naruto kalem.

"jaga ucapanmu manusia, ketahuilah tempatmu. kau tidaklah pantas berbicara semacam itu padaku. kau tidak lebih dari sekedar makanan bagi kaum kami." ucapnya dingin.

"souka. duduklah tidak baik membiarkan tamu berdiri." jawabnya kalem lalu mendudukkan dirinya dibangku kayu yang berada diruang tamu super duper sempit yang hanya muat untuk 4 orang saja, lalu meminum air putih ditangannya dengan pelan dan menaruh gelas satunya dimeja kecil berukuran setengah meter.

tep

vampire tadi terlihat masih kesal dan lalu mulai mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku kayu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, tentang bangkunya.?" tanya Naruto kalem.

"paling buruk yang pernah kududuki." jawabnya ketus.

Naruto tersenyum tipis,

"sudah kuduga memang yang paling buruk." ucap Naruto.

"kenapa tidak diminum.?" tanyap Naruto kalem.

"aku tidak memberinya racun, tenang saja."

vampire tadi menatap tajam kearah Naruto,

"jangan samakan aku denganmu, aku tidak meminum hal semacam ini." jawabnya tajam.

"souka." jawab Naruto lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"ngomong- ngomong, bukankah tidak baik, bertamu tanpa memperkenalkan dirimu. Vampire-chan!. apalagi orang itu yang telah menolongmu" ucap Naruto kalem.

"Namaku adalah... Moka... Akashiya Moka." jawabnya tenang.

"Moka ya." gumam Naruto pelan.

"Naruto...kau boleh memanggilku begitu, Neng moka." ucap Naruto kalem.

"Ngomong-Ngomong, apa yang membuatmu sampai menemuiku.?"

"apa tujuanmu.?" tanya Naruto masih kalem.

Wajah moka yang semula tampak kesal mulai menunjukkan keragu raguan.

"Aku...menemuimu untuk..."

"berterima kasih.?" ucap Naruto kalem.

"mana mungkin.." jawab moka cepat. "tapi... kalau seperti itu mau bagaimana lagi... terima kasih." ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

haaah

"apakah seperti itu, cara seseorang berterima kasih." ucap Naruto kalem.

"memangnya aku harus bagaimana.?" bentaknya sambil berdiri.

"pasang wajah sopan dan membungkuk atau apapun agar terlihat lebih sopan." jawab Naruto sambil menegakkan duduknya.

"ogah... peduli amat. aku tak sudi harus memberi hormat pada manusia rendahan."

haaah

"ya ampuun... kalau kau hanya ingin membuang waktuku sebaiknya kau keluar saja. aku ingin tidur." ucap Naruto malas.

"kau mengusirku.?" tanya moka.

"sudah sana keluar." usir Naruto, lalu mengambil gelasnya yang berisi air putih lalu meneguknya.

"tidak mau... aku akan tinggal disini."

fryuuuuh

Naruto menyemburkan minumanya.

"apa... oh... tidak tidak tidak. aku tidak menerima gelandangan sepertimu berada dirumahku." jawab Naruto cepat.

"terserah, aku tetap tinggal disini." jawab moka tak peduli.

"ini rumahku dan aku yang berkuasa disini. dan yang berhak memutuskan." ucap Naruto tegas.

"aku tidak perduli." jawabnya tak acuh.

Blam

"kau membuang 30 menit waktu tidurku. cepat pergi atau ku tendang kau dari sini." ucap Naruto tajam.

"tidak akan. sudah kubilang aku akan tinggal disini."

Naruto lalu berdiri dan mendekat kearah Moka,

"apa tujuanmu.?" tanya Naruto tajam.

Moka membalas tatapan tajam Naruto.

"darahmu, aku ingin darahmu. karena itu aku akan tinggal disini dan meminim darahmu setiap saat." jawabnya Tenang.

"lucu sekali, sebaiknya kau segera pergi." jawab Naruto kalem.

"baiklah, aku akan melakukan apa saja.. sebagai gantinya aku akan tinggal disini dan meminum darahmu saat aku haus. Bagaimana.?" tawar Moka.

"apa saja.?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"apa saja."

"uhmm... kalau dipikir pikir ada untungnya juga..." ucap Naruto sambil memikir mikirkan keputusannya.

"bagaimana.?"

"baiklah... kau boleh tinggal... tapi...

"apa lagi.?" tanya Moka malas.

"kau harus menuruti semua perintahku..!"

"baiklah, aku mengerti." jawab Moka.

"hahahah... menarik sekali... bersiaplah, kau akan segera tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi budak dari uzumaki Naruto." ucapnya tajam.

Skip time

satu hari setelah Moka tinggal dirumah Naruto, kini dia tidak lagi memakai pakaian ala bangsawan seperti sebelumnya tapi memakai pakaian biasa plus sapu ditangannya. yup, dia sedang menyapu halaman rumah Naruto dengan wajah kesal dan super kesal.

"brengsek, orang tua itu... kukira dia akan meminta hal hal bejat... tapi apa ini, bisa bisanya aku disuruh menyapu. bahkan memotong kukupun aku tidak pernah... awas saja akan kuhisap habis darah nya..." ucapnya sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya.

"moka..." teriak Naruto dari dalam.

"haaaah...apalagi sih maunya nih orang." gerutu Moka kesal.

"iya iya, sebentar." teriak moka lalu berlari masuk.

"ada apa..." jawabnya ketus.

"buatkan aku minum.!" ucap Naruto kalem.

"hmb..." gumam Moka lalu berjalan masuk, tapi langsung dihentikan Naruto.

"hey, kesini sebentar."

"apa lagi sihhh." teriak Moka.

"coba angkat tanganmu.!"

Dengan ogah ogahan Moka mengangkat tanganya.

"bereputar tiga kali...lalu bilang meong 3 kali."

moka menurut lalu berputar 3 kali dan...

"apaaaa... jangan main main denganku orang tua sialan." tunjuk Moka geram setelah sadar dia telah dipermainkan..

"pfffffttt... hahahhahah wajahmu sungguh lucu..." tawa Naruto terbahak bahak.

tap

tap

tap

"Ohayouuuu Naruto-kun" teriak suara feminim dari pintu.

mendengar itu Naruto lalu menoleh dan berhenti tertawa.

"ahh, kau sudah membali..." ucap Naruto.

"ara... lama tidak bertemu Naruto-kun." ucapnya Sambil tersenyum.

"yah, lama tidak bertemu...

...Kurumi-chan"

xxxxy

y y y

y

tbc. . . . :v muehehe

#author note:

fyuuh. . . akhirnya jadi juga chap 5. . . . sory gaes. . . belakangan mood ane ilang jadinya terabaikan dah. . . mau gimana lagi udah jadi setengah eh mood malah ilang. . . tapi gpp yang penting dah update. dan juga ini akhir dari chap tenang dan mulai chap depan konflik udah mulai muncul jadi siap siap aja gaes. :v.

woke segitu aja. . . yang udah mendoakan ane tetep sehat makasi banget ya gan. . . dan yang udah reviuw terima kasî banget. sory gak bisa bales atu atu. . . : yang pasti ane gak ada apa apanya kalo tanpa kalian.

woke sekian dari ane . . . eh iya sory MS WORD ANE KOPLAK JADINYA PAKE JOTA LAGI NULISNYA MUEHEHE. . .

WASALAMU'ALAIKUM GAES.


	6. Chapter 6

"TEKAD YANG HILANG"

Tap

"Jangan bercanda, Sirzech. Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi." terdengar nada tidak senang dari azazel.

"Azazel benar, Sirzech-dono." ucap seorang lelaki gagah bersurai emas panjang dengan -Halo- di atas kepalanya, yang menandakan kalau dia seorang seraphim. dia Michael.

"Kenapa tidak, Asgard telah berada dipihak kita. Dengan kekuatan tempur kita sekarang.. meruntuhkan Olympus bukan tidak mungkin lagi, Saat ini." ucap Sirzech tegas.

"aku tetap tidak setuju, Itu sama saja dengan memancing Ragnarok, Sirzech." bentak Azazel geram.

"tenang dulu, azazel-tan." ucap Seorang cewek iblis berwajah imut, dia Serafal leviathan. Pengguna sihir Es terhebat di Underworld.

"Mudah bagimu mengatakannya. tetap saja, itu rencana GILA. Memusnahkan mitologi Olympus dan Budha itu sama saja dengan memicu ragnarok." ucap Azazel.

Michael menatap Azazel dengan pandangan kalem..,

"Apa yang membuat anda membuat rencana yang begitu sembrono ini, Sirzech-dono.?" tanya Michael lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sirzech.

Sirzech tersenyum,

"Sebuah Revolusi...,

Chapter 6

,,

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun."

"Ah, kau sudah kembali..," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto-kun"

"Yah, lama tidak bertemu..., Kurumi-Chan." ucap Naruto kalem sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Kurumi langsung masuk dan memeluk Naruto.

"Ho...hoy, siapa kau teme, seenaknya masuk dan memeluk seseorang semaumu." Omel Moka yang ada di samping Naruto.

Kurumi agak terganggu dengan ocehan moka dan akhirnya Kurumi melepas pelukannya dan bertanya dengan kalem.

"ara, siapa Babu tak tahu diri ini Naruto-kun,." ucap kurumi enteng.

"A-APAAA, BERANINYA KAU MENGATAIKU SE-...

Naruto membekap mulut Moka...

"Ah, dia memang agak kurang sopan santun. Aku baru memungutnya kemarin." jawab Naruto kalem.

"LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU, ORANG TUA SIALAN." teriak Moka setelah melepas bekapan Naruto.

"Sebagai seorang Babu, kau seharusnya lebih bisa bersikap." ucap Kurumi sambil tersenyum ramah.

"JANGAN SOK MENASEHATIKU, CEWEK ASING." teriak moka sambil menunjuk wajah kurumi.

"Ara, apa yang kau katakan. Naruto-kun apa kau tidak mengatakannya.?"

"Tentang apa.?"

"Hubungan kita.!"

"Kenapa aku hasus mengatakannya."

"CUKUP SUDAH, ORANG TUA-BEJAT, SIAPA SEBENARNYA ORANG ANEH INI.?" teriak Moka.

"jangan memanggilku seenaknya.!" sewot Naruto.

"Apa peduliku, kau memang orang tua mesum yang kelewat batas." ucap Moka.

"Ya ampun..," Naruto mendesah pasrah.

Sementara kurumi yang melihat hal itu terlihat kurang percaya,

"Kenapa denganmu, Kurumi.?" tanya Naruto kalem.

"ara, aku hanya sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikapmu Naruto-kun." jawab kurumi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terdiam,

"apa begitu.?" tanya Naruto kalem.

"Kalian ngomong apa sih. Dan kakek-bejat siapa dia.?" tanya moka.

"Narutokun adalah kekasihku." jawab Kurumi.

"HUAAA, KE-KEKASIH, TIDAK MUNGKIN. ITU MUSTAHIL" teriak Moka sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto lalu Kurumi secara bergantian.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin BODOH, Sebaiknya kau kedalam dan buatkan kami minum"

Klotak

Naruto menjitak kepala Moka,

"Ittai, kakek-bejat, Penjahat Kelamin. Kau telah merusak generasi Muda." tunjuk Moka kearah wajah Naruto lalu melenggang masuk.

Haaah

Naruto mendesah pelan,

"Kau telah banyak berubah, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menatap Kurumi dengan lembut,

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, kukira aku tidak akan sempat untuk melihatmu kembali." ucap Naruto pelan.

"gomenasai, Aku gagal." ucap Kurumi pelan, terdapat Nada menyesal dan kesedihan disana.

"Itu bukan masalah. asalkan kau kembali dengan selamat itu sudah cukup bagiku." jawab Naruto pelan.

"Gomen, hontou gomenasai."

"Hiks" kurumi meneteskan air matanya.

Naruto mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Kurumi,

"Aku, sungguh sangat bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk bersama denganmu lagi, walau sebentar tapi..."

"Tidak...," Kurumi menyela.

"walaupun aku harus membunuh seluruh manusia dibumi ini sekalipun, aku akan melakukannya..., aku, tidak akan membiarkanmu Mati." ucap Kurumi cepat.

Tuk

Naruto menjitak pelan kepala kurumi,

"Maa, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Lagi pula aku belum meremas Oppai Moka hahaha" jawab Naruto.

".." kurumi hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

#Skip Time

Malam hari..

Tek

Tek

Tek

Duk

Blam

Duar..

"Keluar dari kamarku cewek asing..!" teriak moka sambil menyiapkan Cakarnya.

"Ara... Haruskah aku melubangi kepalamu dengan Zafkhiel milikku, agar kau mau pergi dari kamar milikku dan Naruto ku." ucap Kurumi sambil menodongkan pistol saktinya.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Jangan berisik aku ingin tidur." lerai Naruto kalem dan sambil menguap.

"Kakek bejat, suruh cewek asing ini keluar. Bukankah malam ini adalah waktunya bagimu memberiku makan." ucap Moka kesal.

"Ara... Naruto-kun... Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak bertemu... Bukankah ini akan jadi malam yang penuh gairah ufufufufu." ucap Kurumi sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu cewek asing!"

"Pergi saja dari sini Babu."

"Cewek asing.."

"Babu"

"Hey, kalian Berdua!" teriak Naruto murka dan juga jangan lupa aura kyuubi yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, yang membuat udara dikamar sempit itu terasa amat sangat berat.

Sementara Kurumi dan Moka yang mendengarnya langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Aku sudah lama tidak membunuh...haruskah aku membunuh kalian agar kalian bisa diam.?" ucap Naruto dengan suara berat.

Mereka yang ada disana hanya menggeleng sambil ketakutan.

"Huuuhh...Jadi... Bisakah kalian diam...aku sangat ngantuk. Aku harus bangun pagi. Kalau kalian ingin ribut sebaiknya diluar saja." omel Naruto yang agak santai dan menghilangkan aura kyuubi.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak mau berbagi kasur dengannya." ucap Moka sambil menunjuk Kurumi.

"Memangnya aku mau." sergah Kurumi.

"GGGRRRRRRRRR."

"Baiklah Naruto-kun kita akan berbagi.." ucap Kurumi cepat sambil menggaet lengan Naruto.

"Aku juga..." ucap Moka.

Dan malam itu mereka bertiga tidur disatu kasur kecil yang menurut Author tidak layak dipakai 2 orang, Dan mereka memakainya untuk 3 orang. Memang, kita tidak tahu bagaimana kerennya jadi orang sakti. (Muehe)

#UNDERWORLD

Dilorong yang gelap terdapat dua sosok yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah tegap.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Sirzech, apa kau ingat dengan pancaran energi yang 30 tahun silam pernah menggemparkan semua makhluk supranatural.?" tanya ajuka.

"Tentu saja." jawab sirzech singkat.

"Setelah itu tidak ada lagi tanda tanda kemunculanya. Ada kemungkinan jika kita melakukan rencana kita ini, dia akan ikut keluar dan akan ikut serta juga didalamnya."

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu... Ajuka. Selama "ia" sudah bangkit kembali dan menyatu dengan "Sang Malapetaka" , bisa dipastikan ras iblis akan kembali berkuasa." ucap Sirzech tenang.

"Kuharap juga begitu."

#Change Scene

Terlihat tiga tubuh berbeda postur sedang terbaring.

Terlihat Kurumi membuka matanya yang berbeda warna. Dia perlahan bangkit dan menduduki tubuh Naruto, ditangannya perlahan muncul aura kehitaman dan perlahan menjadi sebuah pistol.

"Zhafkiel: Time Lock"

Dor

Naruto terbangun dan melihat kurumi tengah ada diatas tubuhnya.

Perlahan aura disekitar menjadi gelap dan jam dinding yang tergantung berhenti bergerak.

"Kurumi, hentikan semua ini.!" ucap Naruto berat.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun. Hanya dengan cara inilah kau bisa selamat."

"Tapi, semua akan sia sia saja jika kau juga akan menghilang." jawab Naruto marah.

"Tapi paling tidak aku akan tetap bersamamu disini." ucap Kurumi sambil menunjuk dada Naruto.

"Nee, Naruto-kun. Untuk kali ini saja bisakah aku menciummu."

"Tidak, kumohon jangan lakukan itu kurumi. Percuma saja aku hidup jika tidak ada dirimu. Alasan aku tetap hidup adalah dirimu. Tanpa dirimu tidak ada lagi tujuanku untuk tetap hidup. Untuk apa aku hidup jika tidak ada yang ku tuju" ucap Naruto marah dan berontak tapi semua itu sia sia tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Perlahan Kurumi memperpendek jarak mereka dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling bertemu.

Cukup singkat untuk dibilang sebuah ciuman, itu lebih tepat disebut kecupan.

dan perlahan tubuh kurumi mulai bercahaya terang.

"Gomenasai Naruto-kun"

"Sampai bertemu lagi Naruto-kun. Walaupun aku sudah tidak ada tetapi ingatlah bahwa aku selalu bersama denganmu" ucap Kurumi sambil meneteskan air matanya saat air matanya jatuh ketubuh Naruto tubuh kurumi pecah menjadi butiran cahaya putih yang amat banyak dan kemudian mulai masuk ketubuh Naruto.

"Tidaaaaaaaaakkkk." teriak Naruto.

Dan seketika aura gelap yang semula menyelimuti kamar Naruto mulai hilang.

Blaaaaarddddd

Rumah Kecil Naruto hancur Berantakan. Dan terlihat Naruto yang dalam keadaan berdiri dengan aura kyuubi menguar dengan ganas. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca sama sekali karena tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya yang berkobar dengan ganas juga.

Sementara diantara reruntuhan rumah Naruto terlihat Moka yang terlempar cukup jauh akibat ledakan energi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Ap-pa yang terjadi.?" ucap Moka yang masih setengah sadar.

"Kakek tua,...

Moka terkejut melihat Naruto yang menurut penglihatannya terlihat amat sangat mengerikan. Aura merah terus berkobar dengan ganasnya dan tanpa terasa tubuh Moka bergetar akan hal itu.

"Apa dia benar benar Naruto." gumam Moka.

.  
...

...  
...

To be continued...

Yooo hooo... Masih ada yang menantikan fic ini.?

Ah... I dont care lah...

Neh disini konflik udah mulai terlihat nih... Dan soal kurumi pasti pada gak nyangka... Hahahaha

Dan soal naruto tenang aja bentar lagi dia bakalan mengamuk semengamuknya... Chap depan si naru bakalan melawan salah satu top dewa yang cukup terkenal... Yang punya dendam kesumat sama si Naru mueheheheh

Oke sekian dari gue ... Sorry ya kalo upnya lama banget soalnya gue gak sempet nulis karena real life gui... Oke gtu aja saya mohon pamit undur diri...

Wasalamualaikum wr wb 


	7. Chapter 7

Tekad yang Hilang

"Nee, Naruto-kun. Untuk kali ini saja bisakah aku menciummu."

"Tidak, kumohon jangan lakukan itu kurumi. Percuma saja aku hidup jika tidak ada dirimu. Alasan aku tetap hidup adalah dirimu. Tanpa dirimu tidak ada lagi tujuanku untuk tetap hidup. Untuk apa aku hidup jika tidak ada yang ku tuju" ucap Naruto marah dan berontak tapi semua itu sia sia tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Perlahan Kurumi memperpendek jarak mereka dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling bertemu.

Cukup singkat untuk dibilang sebuah ciuman,  
itu lebih tepat disebut kecupan.  
dan perlahan tubuh kurumi mulai bercahaya terang.

"Gomenasai Naruto-kun"

"Sampai bertemu lagi Naruto-kun. Walaupun aku sudah tidak ada tetapi ingatlah bahwa aku selalu bersama denganmu" ucap Kurumi sambil meneteskan air matanya saat air matanya jatuh ketubuh Naruto tubuh kurumi pecah menjadi butiran cahaya putih yang amat banyak dan kemudian mulai masuk ketubuh Naruto.

"Tidaaaaaaaaakkkk." teriak Naruto.  
Dan seketika aura gelap yang semula menyelimuti kamar Naruto mulai hilang.

Blaaaaarddddd

Rumah Kecil Naruto hancur Berantakan. Dan terlihat Naruto yang dalam keadaan berdiri dengan aura kyuubi menguar dengan ganas.  
Ekspresinya tidak terbaca sama sekali karena tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya yang berkobar dengan ganas juga.  
Sementara diantara reruntuhan rumah Naruto terlihat Moka yang terlempar cukup jauh akibat ledakan energi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.  
"Ap-pa yang terjadi.?" ucap Moka yang masih setengah sadar.  
"Kakek tua,...

Moka terkejut melihat Naruto yang menurut penglihatannya terlihat amat sangat mengerikan. Aura merah terus berkobar dengan ganasnya dan tanpa terasa tubuh Moka bergetar akan hal itu.

"Apa dia benar benar Naruto." gumam Moka.

Chapter 7

aura merah kehitaman terus berkobar ganas menyelimuti tubuh naruto yang perlahan mulai bercahaya. perlahan moka berusaha berdiri dan langsung berlari mendekati Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan yang menurut Moka sangat mengerikan.

"Naruto." teriak moka sambil berlari kearah Naruto.

setelah sampai didekat Naruto, dengan cepat leher Moka di genggam erat oleh Naruto.

"ghhhkk"

Moka terbelalak kaget dan tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Naruto lalu menyiapkan tusukan dengan tangan yang telah diselimuti chakra kyuubi dan angin. moka berusaha berontak dan ingin melepaskan cengkraman dilehernya. namun tiba-tiba naruto terbelalak dan memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. cengkraman pada leher moka melemah, dan naruto jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi dada kirinya dan meringis kesakitan.

Naruto lalu melempar tubuh Moka kesamping dengan mudah. tubuh Moka terpelanting kesamping dan menabrak pohon lumayan besar dan terjatuh lemas kehabisan Nafas.

"uhuk uhuk." Moka berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap sadar.

terlihat tubuh Naruto mulai bercahaya terang dan semakin terang. mata Naruto terpejam menahan sakit didada kirinya, tepat dijantungnya.

perlahan ingatan ingatan akan masa lalunya mulai berputar kembali dikepalanya, perlahan air mata Naruto mengalir.

kenangannya bersama Kurumi dulu, dan bayangan tentang tubuh kurumi yang pecah menjadi butiran cahaya membuat Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya.

dan perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai mengalami perubahan yang cukup signifikan. perlahan keriput keriput di wajah Naruto mulai menghilang dan rambut Naruto yang panjang perlahan mulai memendek. dan dengan perlahan Naruto membuka matanya yang masih berlinang air mata dan terlihatlah mata berbeda warna yang satu biru shapire dan yang satu adalah berwarna emas dengan gambar jarum jam yang berputar terbalik.

perlahan tubuh fisik Naruto mulai kembali keusia 20 tahunan. dan perlahan cahaya keemasan yang tadi menyelimuti tubuh Naruto perlahan menghilang dan terlihat Naruto sudah tidak lagi kesakitan pada jantungnya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto bangun dan memegang dada kirinya.

dan terlihatlah penampilan Naruto yang seperti umur 21 tahun, rambutnya sekarang memendek hingga tidak sampai menutupi matanya.

"lukaku sembuh seperti sedia kala." gumam Naruto dengan pandangan sendu sambil memegangi dada kirinya, bekas luka fatal yang dia terima.

"Kurumi, kenapa... " ucapan Naruto tehenti dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Moka yang melihat perubahan Naruto hanya bergumam lemas.

"Naruto... " gumam Moka lalu pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan terlihatlah tatapan kosong dan dingin dari mata berbeda warna itu, warna mata kanan berwarna emas dan kiri hitam. mata yang menjanjikan rasa sakit dan kehancuran.

"apapun yang terjadi, aku akan membuatmu kembali... Kurumi." ucap Naruto dingin.

dengan pelan Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Moka berada.

tap

tap

tap

setelah tepat didepan tubuh Moka yang terbaring pingsan, Naruto memandang tubuh Moka dengan tatapan kosong. lalu dalam sekejap Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

#Change Scene

Underworld

didalam ruangan yang sangat gelap terlihat 4 orang sedang berjejer dengan tubuh yang diselimuti oleh demonic power yang terus menerus menguar dari dalam tubuh mereka dan perlahan energi tersebut mulai terserap oleh sebuah celah kecil didinding ruangan tersebut.

dan secara serentak mereka membulatkan mata mereka merasakan sensasi kekuatan yang amat sangat besar dari dunia atas.

keempat orang tadi yang merupakan keempat youndai maou saling bertukar tatapan.

"tidak salah lagi. dia.. sudah kembali" Sirzech lalu bangun dan terlihat kedua mata merahnya yang menyala dalam gelap.

#unknow place#

"kekuatan ini, kekuatanmu sudah kembali, Naruto" seorang gadis loli perwujudan dari sang ketidakbatasan Ophis. dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya terlihat sebuah hasrat yang telah lama terpendam, kini terlihat betapa bersemangatnya ophis. ekspresi yang belum pernah dia perlihatkan pada siapapun sebelumnya.

"kau pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama bukan, great red?" gumam Ophis.

seluruh makhluk supernatural untuk sesaat merasakan shock setelah merasakan sebuah ledakan energi yang sangat besar yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. tak terkecuali para dewa dewi dari seluruh mitologi.

~~~~~skip time~~~~

#Istana Vampire#

blaaaard

debu membumbung tinggi memenuhi Istana besar bergaya klasik yang kini telah hampir rata dengan tanah.

kepulan debu mulai menipis dan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah menginjak seorang Vampire bangsawan.

"ghhhhh, ohok.." vampire tadi muntah darah karena Naruto menekan injakannya lebih kuat.

"dasar monster..." teriak Vampire tadi.

lalu dengan pelan Naruto meraih kepala Vampire tadi. tiba tiba disekitar tubuh Vampire tadi muncul seperti ruang waktu. dan perlahan jarum jam dimata kiri Naruto mulai berputar terbalik dengan perlahan.

"a..ap..a yang ka..u lakukan, padaku?" Vampire tadi berusaha berobtak namun gagal. tubuhnya serasa dikunci. bahkan untuk menggerakkan jari saja sangat sulit.

"diamlah dan biarkan aku melahap sisa hidupmu" jawab Naruto dingin dan juga dengan tatapan kosong.

sementara Vampire tadi benar benar sangat ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

dan perlahan tubuh Vampire tadi mulai mengering dan ruang waktu disekitar tubuhnya mulai menghilang. Naruto lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"hanya seginikah..." ujar Naruto pelan, 500 tahun umur Vampire yang Naruto serap hanya menjadi 50 kali putaran jarum jam dimata kiri Naruto, yang berarti hanya 50 hari.

dan disekeliling ada beberapa Vampire yang masih selamat dan menatap Naruto ketakutan, tubuh mereka bergetar melihat mata berbeda warna tersebut.

"sekarang giliran kalian" ucap Naruto lalu mulai melangkah mendekati para Vampire yang tersisa.

swush

sebuah serangan panah dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi melesat dari atas awan.

jrash

merasakan adanya serangan dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah padanya membuat Naruto reflek menghindar Namun lengannya masih terkena serangan tersebut.

belum sempat menghindar Naruto harus merelakan lengan kirinya harus terputus dari tempatnya. darah mengucur deras dari lengan Naruto.

"ahh," Naruto hanya menatap kosong kejadian tersebut.

dan dalam sekejap muncullah sesosok pria berbadan tegap dengan tasbih besar sebagai kalungnya. dan juga panah yang dibawanya, dan juga pelaku utama yang telah membuat lengan Naruto terputus.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Uzumaki Naruto" teriak pria tadi yang merupakan salah satu Dewa dari jajaran top makhluk terkuat. dialah sang dewa perang Indra.

"Aku sudah menunggu saat ini untuk membalaskan dendamku padamu, kau... "  
teriak Indra.

"Urusai," jawab Naruto dingin dan juga tatapan kosongnya.

"Nani..." geram Indra dengan wajah murka. Dewa perang yang sangat ditakuti, bahkan dikenal di seluruh kalangan makhluk supranatural. belum pernah merasa semurka ini.

"akan kututup mulut hinamu, bajingan" teriak Indra lalu mengeluarkan tekanan energi dengan intensitas tinggi.

sementara Naruto hanya menatap itu dengan pandangan biasa, tanpa ekspresi berarti yang diberikan Naruto. dengan Santai Naruto mengambil lengannya yang telah terpotong tadi, lalu menyatukannya kembali kelengannya yang semula. dan dengan cepat lukanya beregenerasi dan sembuh seperti sedia kala.

melihat hal itu indra mendecih kesal.

Naruto menatap sakra dengan mata berbeda warna dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"cih, akan kupastikan kalau kau akan mati kali ini.. manusia"

"kali ini tidak akan seperti yang sebelumnya..."

lalu sakara mulai menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarungnya. Sementara Naruto masih terlihat berdiri dengan tenang ditempat tadi.

sakra lalu menyiapkan panahnya lalu menariknya, secara perlahan pendar energi mengumpul dibusur panahnya dan dalam sekali tarik..

bang

anak panah melesat dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi kearah Naruto, dan saat akan mengenainya. dengan pelan Naruto mengelak kesampaing dengan pelan. anak panah berupa gumpalan energi tersebut hanya melintas melewati sampjng tubuh Naruto.

Sakara menyeringai,

Naruto melebarkan matanya,

buuummm

ledakan terjadi ditempat Naruto,

"ahahhahaha... rasakan itu bedebah" teriak Sakra dengan senyuman senangnya.

debu mengepul karena bekas ledakan tadi, terlihat Naruto yang terlutut dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya walaupun hanya luka luka lecet, dan perlahan tapi pasti luka luka tadi mulai beregenerasi seperti semula.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, apa kau terkejut?!, itu adalah Indra no Ya, senjata suci milikku,, sekali kau kutandai, mau menghindar bagaimanapun kau tak akan bisa lolos dari seranganku... dan lagi, itu hanya permulaan, yang selanjutnya akan kupastikan kau akan musnah" sakra lalu kembali mencharge ulang energi dibusur panahnya.. dan juga seringai yang semakin lebar diwajahnya.

Underwolrd

didalam sebuah Gua besar dan gelap,, banyak sekali Iblis yang berkumpul ditempat tersebut.. dibarisan paling depan ada keempat Maou yang berdiri dengan tegap dan berwibawa...

terlihat diujung dalam Gua tersebut gumpalan kabut hitam pekat yang semakin lama semakin menelan gua tersebut kedalam kegelapan,,,

dan seorang Maou dengan rambut merah darah perlahan melangkah maju

"Sudah waktunya bangsa iblis kembali berkuasa dibumi,, sambutlah dengan gembira ,,, raja Iblis kita yang sesungguhnya..." dan perlahan Sirzech berlutut hormat dan diikuti seluruh iblis yang ada disana.

"Akhirnya... aku Bebas...

.~~change Scene~~.

"Tidak buruk,,

Naruto dengan pelan mulai menegakkan tubuhnya yang sudah kembali pulih seperti semula..

"tapi,,,

tiba tiba Naruto sudah ada dibelakang sakra,,

... kau butuh lebih dari sekedar panah untuk menumbangkanku" ucap Naruto dingin.

.

.

.

to be continued...

AN:  
yoo,,, apa kabar para senpai sekalian... masih ada yang inget sama aku.? gak kerasa udah mau 1 tahun aku gantungin nih fic... jujur sedih banget aku... nyelesaiin chap ini aja keajaiban banget wkwkwkwk... yah gimana ya,, imajinasiku sudah tak seliar dulu senpai jadi tolong maklumin ya kalo jelek hehe

dan juga ada lagi,, salah satu pendorongku dari dulu ~si justian .aka. deadly god~ yang nyuruh ana lanjutin mulu... wkwkwk padahal ide lagi mampet yah pokoknya arigato bnget deh buat kamu senpai...dan juga arigatou banget buat kalian yang masih setia menunggu fic yang gak jelas ini wkwkwk

kalo ada yang salah tolong dikoreksi ya hehe

salam dariku dek farel tehe tehe

sampai jumpa senpai sekalian...

ups... ketinggalan... jangan lupa flamenya udah baca gak flame ... auto kualat kamu senpai... tehe

sekian dan

wasalamualaikum senpai hehe 


End file.
